Wonderland
by XMimiSweetX
Summary: You've always hated the Sly Cooper series, and you've always preferred Ratchet and Clank. However, your life is turned upside down when you wake up in the Sly Cooper universe, and as a dormouse! Takes place during Sly 2: Band of Thieves.
1. Chapter 1

**I was browsing through the Sly Cooper fanfiction, but I didn't find any stories like this one-and of course, I'm always ready for a new project. Since the power is back on and I have my Internet back, I can update. C: Of course, I do go back to school soon, so updates may be slow. Don't worry; it's only about six more months until summer break.**

** Genre(s): Crime, drama, friendship, and family**

** Pairings: None, but possible Sly/You later**

** Rating: T, for violence and bad language**

** Summary: You've always hated the Sly Cooper series after you played the first game. It was terrible, and you've always enjoyed the Ratchet and Clank series more. Sly Cooper seems to be the only video game series that you don't like. However, one day, instead of being sucked into Ratchet and Clank you're stuck with Sly and the gang! How did this happen! How are you going to get home! And most importantly, why the fuck are you stuck with Sly and his gang! And why are you a dormouse! Takes place during Sly 2.**

** Your POV:**

Your alarm goes off, and you get out of bed and switch it off. Going to the bathroom, you brush your blonde hair and clip in the blue and black color extensions you got from Hot Topic. You slip into your black tank-top and dark skinny jeans and snap on your bracelet.

After grabbing a Monster from the fridge and checking your email to find nothing important, you turn on the PS3 in the living room and start playing Ratchet and Clank: All 4 One. You were psyched for that game, and when you first read about it in Game Informer, you immediately started saving up for it with the money you earned from your report card. Before you bought it, you watched all of the cutscenes on Youtube. Neffi is just as awesome as ever.

"_You did the right thing Doctor!"_

"_Get bent!"_

Ha, Neffi's so cool.

A text from your friend Raphael forces you to pause the game. He's lucky you're home alone and in a good mood, otherwise you wouldn't have even bothered to text him back.

_Cerlie, _it started; you'd be able to tell it was from Raphael even if it didn't say his name on the screen because you can actually understand it and it's not completely in retarded text talk like it would've been if it had been from Patrick or Michael. _Have you finished the new Ratchet and Clank game yet?_

_Nope. _You text back. _You rudely interrupted me, asshole._

_Sorry._

_You should be._

_Well, when you're done with that, you should play Sly 2: Band of Thieves._

You must've done something to upset him, because he knows how much you hate the Sly series. You played the first game, and it was terrible. Ratchet and Clank is so much better. An original story, that's true, but the gameplay and level design looked like it had been made by five-year olds. _Absolutely not. I hate those games. I played the first one, and it was awful._

_Cerlie, the second game is way cooler than the first, I promise. And the third is even better!_

_No._

The first game was about a thief, but the game itself required no stealth at all. And there was no life meter, and that was a pain in the ass. You enjoyed Paper Mario: the Thousand-Year Old Door more. In conclusion, you were never going to play another Sly game again, especially not the fourth that was due for release sometime in July. Looking at the previews and what was already released, it didn't look like it was going to be that good. And games today were not cheap! Alice: Madness Returns was sixty dollars!

_Bitch._

_You don't even know. C:_

Turning your phone off, you return to your game. You're always the first one up, and you're a hardcore gamer, so when you're not studying or doing homework you're playing a video game. Your skills go unsurpassed and you've owned Patrick's ass in Halo every time you've played against him.

You got to the next cutscene, yes! The cutscenes are the best part, except maybe in Catherine, when hanging out at the bar and playing in Bable were the best parts. But with games like Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts, the cutscenes are amazing.

The phone rings, and it's your mother. You grin. "Hey Momma." You started.

"Hey sweetie, are you excited for the trip to Paris?"

That's right; your family has plenty of money from the jobs high up in business your parents have, so you go on family trips twice a year. This time, it was your mother's turn to pick, and she's always wanted to see the "City of Love". So to Paris, France, you go. It doesn't matter; you're off from school for another two months, and you can maybe pick up some French there. You just need to remember to pack the PS3 and your PSP and all of your games to keep yourself entertained. You'll probably just stay in the hotel room while your family goes off and has fun. Your parents and your siblings prefer to go to parties and meet new people, while you prefer to kill people in violent games.

"I am Mom. I'll go finish packing here in a bit. I just need to save my game and unplug everything and make sure I have my laptop and all of my gear." You invested in a bag that could perfectly fit your netbook, and had compartments for your external CD drive and mouse.

"Sweetie, the trip isn't until two days from now."

"It's okay, Mom. I'll still have my PSP, and I can rewatch cutscenes on Youtube."

"Alright, sweetie; I'll see you when I get home. I love you."

"Love you too Mom. Bye!"

Hanging up, you do as you said you would and finish packing. Reaching behind the TV, you unplug the PS3 and put it in its own suitcase along with your games and the controller. Going to your labeled dresser, you take jeans and t-shirts and anything else you'll need. You push your glasses up a bit and brush your bangs behind your ears. You need to get your hair layered again.

Closing the suitcases, you stack them near the front door, and go to your laptop which will be in your carry-on bag on the flight.

You check your Skype, and there are no new messages or any mixed calls. You just leave a reminder (these retarded assholes need it) that you're going to Paris and you'll message them once you get to the hotel. You'll miss your antisocial corner (your bedroom) though. It's all personalized and everything and you can't personalize a hotel room.

Hm. There's not much to do now, seeing as how it's only 10:00am and you don't go to bed for like seven more hours. So you decide to go over your geometry notes from last year and transfer them onto your laptop.

**That's chapter one, people! I know it seems boring now, but it'll get more exciting later, I promise!**

**See you then!**

**~Mimi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I bring you the next chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it! **

**Your POV:**

You're sitting on the plane, and you're just about to enter Paris. It'll be just about half an hour before you land. You've been occupying yourself by playing games on your laptop, since you don't want to go on Skype and disturb anyone with how loud your friends will get.

The movie is okay (it's Alice in Wonderland: 2010), but you would've preferred the Nightmare before Christmas. It's your favorite movie of all time. Alice in Wonderland was okay; it wasn't bad, but it wasn't particularly good either.

Out of nowhere, there's turbulence, a violent shaking. You thought it would pass, but it just got worse. You looked toward your parents-you're the spitting image of your Romanian mother except for the dark green eyes you inherited from your also Romanian father. They look as panicked as you.

There's a lunge forward, and you hold tightly onto the hands of your parents, your eyes shut so tightly they hurt. Is this it? Are you going to die here? What's going to happen to you after you die? What about your friends? Michael can't even walk a flat, stable surface without finding something to trip on!

The pilots are shouting orders, but you're so numb with fear, they just go in one ear and out the other. _This is it_ you thought. _This is really it. I'll never see Raphael, or Patrick, or Michael ever again._ "I'll miss you!" You shout as the plane goes down and everything goes black.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

You're alive.

You're twitching, cold, and your head is pounding but you're alive! You're trying to open your eyes, but you don't feel very…conscious yet. You can hear voices. One doesn't sound happy, one sounds concerned, and the other is just there…three voices. You think anyways. You're not really sure. Wait, was that a fourth? Or maybe there are just two.

After a few minutes, you start coming to it. Okay, there are three voices, defiantly. Now you're sure. You twitch your finger, and grabbing your still-throbbing-forehead, you try to stand. You stumble, and the lights hurt your eyes even though they're not that bright.

"You're conscious. Are you alright?"

You nod. "I seriously need some aspirin, but I should be grateful nothing's broken."

"Man, that must've been a nasty fall!"

Fall? Hardly, you crashed out of an airplane! However, you don't need to tell them just yet. Before you can find out about your parents, you need to know what happened to you. You look straight ahead, and you first conclusion is that you're still unconscious.

Sly Cooper, Bentley, and Murray are standing a few feet away from you.

You jump backwards and-still rather unbalanced-you fall on your ass. "What am I doing here?" You demand. Sly lends you a hand and helps you to your feet.

"I found you knocked out in an alley a couple of hours ago. Did you fall out of your apartment?" Sly asked.

You nodded your head. Okay, so you're unconscious. That must mean you're in the hospital, alive, and your parents could be too. Until you wake up, there's no reason to freak out. "I…I actually ran away from home. I fell." You need to get in league with these guys. Being an international criminal while you're unconscious makes no difference. "And I know who you guys are. You're the Cooper Gang-international, notorious thieves-though I realize harmless nonetheless."

Bentley nodded and handed you a glass with water and a pill. You smile. "Thanks." You said, swallowing it down. Within a few minutes, the pain is lessened greatly.

"So you ran away from home? And you fell, what, out the window?" Bentley asked, obviously too smart you fully believe your story.

You nodded. "My parents...didn't approve of my life choices. I wanted more freedom-not the life they set up for me. They wanted me to be a housewife like my mother-I wasn't having that."

"So how did you fall out the window?"

Sly looked at you. "Or did you fall off the fire escape?"

You nodded. "Right, it wasn't the window exactly. I was trying to climb out to the fire escape and I tripped and fell." You rubbed your head. "I really should be grateful I didn't crack my skull open."

Murray smiled and patted you on the back, sending you forward just a bit. "So what's your name?"

You grin. "My name's Cerlie." Murray takes a step back, and you suddenly feel a sharp pain. "Ouch!" You shriek, jumping away from him.

"Sorry!" Murray said quickly.

"Ow," You murmur. What did he do?

You turn your head just a bit to see you have a tail. You. Have. A. Tail. Ah, you shouldn't be so surprised; after all, your mind must've made sure to turn you into an animal while you're unconscious. So he stepped on your tail. Looking at your hands, you see you have light colored-yellow fur. You seem to be some kind of mouse.

You turn to the gang. "Well, thank you for your help, but I should leave." These are the good guys, and you know they would never turn you away with them knowing you have nowhere to go. Just because you're unconscious doesn't mean you have to spend your time out on the streets.

"Where you gonna go?" Murray asked.

"I dunno."

"You should stay with us!" Murray suggested. "It'd be radical!"

You turn around. "Are you sure it's okay?"

Sly nodded. "Sure, don't see why not."

You look at the turtle, who nods.

"Alright. But I should ask you; what are you guys up to? Maybe I can help. It's the least I can do after you helped me."

Sly smirked. "As long as you don't mind becoming an international criminal."

You roll your eyes. "Please, that's the least of my concerns."

"Yes, well, it'd be the best way to piss off your parents."

Bentley looked at you suspiciously. "How old are you Cerlie?" He asked.

"I'm almost 17."

He seemed surprised. "Are you sure you want to help out? I thought you were going to be some undercover cop from Interpol, but you're telling the truth, you're too young."

You shrug him off, sitting on the couch. This is defiantly after the first game, because they've got a hideout this time and not just the van. "Don't worry about; I don't do double-agent stuff-never would. Not in my character." You explain. You're still wearing the outfit you boarded the plane in; skinny jeans, black Converse, and a black t-shirt. However, it looks like your extensions are gone. Oh well, you only paid eight dollars for them.

"Let's see how you do on a first heist. We'll do something simple to start you off with; steal blueprints of a museum in Cairo."

"We're going to Egypt?" You asked. "Why?"

Sly seemed to get edgy for some reason. "We'll tell you that later."

You shrug in response. But seriously though; why couldn't you have been unconscious and met Ratchet and Clank instead? You don't even like Sly Cooper! Well, the game anyway. Sly, Bentley, and Murray are actually very nice. Gullible for the most part, but still very nice. So far anyway.

"A first heist? Bentley, I hear you're the brains, I'd like to hear the briefing." This was going to be fun. A little manipulation and cunning and you would be sure to past the test.

**Okay, there's the second chapter. I feel pretty accomplished if I do say so myself.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three people! So we're moving right along then. However, the thing is, I go back to school tomorrow, and I have to update Spiceberry and A New Face Volume II. But I'll still work on this one. This one can be updated quickly because it doesn't require watching walkthroughs as much.**

**This chapter is for SerenityColtheart, my newest reviewer. She made my day what she said about my character! **

**Your POV:**

The next day (after spending the night on the couch), Bentley went over the briefings with you, Sly, and Murray.

Munching on an apple, you sit down in a chair, though mindful of your tail this time. It's so long, dear god, it goes past your ankles! And it hurts if even just a bit pressure is applied to it. So yeah, Murray's foot hurt. A lot.

"Question," You start after swallowing. "What's the interest with these blueprints? And what about the security?"

"This mission serves two purposes: see if you could handle being a thief and to see the plans of our target, the museum." Bentley explained, typing away at his laptop.

"Bentley, that doesn't answer my question. What's in the museum? Is it some valuable artifact or something?"

Bentley's quiet at first and Sly and Murray both look a bit weary. "We're going after artifacts called Clockwerk Parts."

"Clockwerk?" You immediately stood up. "As in big robotic owl thing?" You asked, flapping your arms like wings. You thought they had destroyed Clockwerk in the first game-and the final levels in that game were bitches! Especially the final boss. After all that shouting, cussing, and throwing the controller at the wall numerous times and eventually have to go out and buy a new was all for nothing!

"You know who Clockwerk is?" Bentley asked.

**Bentley's POV:**

How does she know who Clockwerk is? Frankly, you're suspicious of this girl. She's hiding something. In fact, it looks like she's straight-out lying to you about…well, everything. She just looks like she's wearing a mask and she's faking her personality to get in league with you and your friends and then…do what? Now that you've gotten a better look at her, she's defiantly still a teenager and too young to be working with Interpol. But if she's not a cop, then what is she? Who is she? And what does she want?

She nodded in response. "Clockwerk's more famous than you think. His story and hatred for Sly's family is oral tradition in mine. When I was little, I thought it was just a story. Obviously, I was wrong."

"So then, I don't need to explain to you the importance of destroying them?"

She shakes her head. "Clockwerk isn't just a menace to the Cooper clan-he's a menace to the whole world. So, what about these blueprints?"

"We need to get a layout of the museum to see where the Clockwerk Parts are and I need to figure out the most efficient way to get in, get the parts, and get out."

She nodded again.

**Murray's POV:**

Cerlie's so nice, you feel so bad for her. Her parents would never let her do what she wanted with her life, and maybe that's why she wants to be a thief; maybe she wants true freedom. And like Sly said, it'd be a great way to get back at her parents.

"So, what's first?" She asked.

"First, I need to shut down the security around the main office, where the blueprints are kept. Murray and Sly need to stand guard and take out anybody who could expose us. Then, Cerlie you need to find the security code to the safe and get what we need."

She raises an eyebrow. "Sly's the master thief, can't he just crack the safe for us?"

"You forget-this mission is a test for you."

She shrugged and went for another apple. Maybe she needs to be cheered up, and that's why she's so business-like. "Hey Cerlie," You ask. "Do you wanna play something?"

She smiled. "What games you got?"

**Your POV:**

"Uh, we got tons of great games, like Grand Theft Auto."

You nodded. "Sounds good." This is just like with your friends. Sly represents Raphael, Murray represents Michael, and Bentley represents Patrick. Maybe that's why you're in the Sly Cooper universe instead of Ratchet and Clank; it'd be more familiar and comfortable to you. Your subconscious does good work. Speaking of Sly, you look over to the raccoon. "Sly, you've been quiet."

He smirked. "Just wondering about whether or not you can handle the upcoming mission. We leave as soon as it gets late."

"So _that's_ why you're all comatose during the day. Oh well, I'm nocturnal when there's no school. I'll get used to it."

"You seem so adaptive."

You return his smirk, "I know right, it's one of my many charming characteristics, as you'll soon discover what a wonderful person I am." You're about to make their lives much more exciting.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Murray was some real competition in Grand Theft Auto and in Halo; you only beat him half the times you played him. Sly gave you some money so you can go out and buy things like a toothbrush and a hairbrush and stuff like that. When you got back, everyone was loading up the van. It was going to be a hell of a drive from Paris to Cairo though. The van had blankets and pillows.

You yawn. It's after ten at night. "So how long is it going to be before we reach Cairo?" You asked.

"Past your bedtime Cerrie?" Sly asked with his usual amused grin.

"My name is _Cerlie_," You corrected. "And actually, yes it is. I should be sleeping since like four hours ago. I need an energy drink." You sighed, climbing into the front. You need to stretch your legs. "But once I get through the first night, it won't be so bad."

"Yeah, you say that now."

"You sound so confident in me." You said with a roll of your eyes, placing your feet on the dashboard.

"Just like Bentley is in me."

Sly really is like Raphael-sarcastic, annoying, and overly confident to the point of being egotistic. Now that you really think about it, comparing them to the Sly Cooper characters, your friends aren't all that much to be proud of. They've all got good points, but the bad outweighs the good. But they're still your friends. And they've got something that can't be replaced: true loyalty.

As you were growing up, you were different. You were naïve, gullible, and too trusting. You trusted the wrong people who used you and threw you away once they were done with you. They said awful things about you behind your back that still sting today. But not your real friends. No, they would never say anything bad about you-well, they wouldn't say anything good either-they'd keep their mouths shut about you. And that's better than them saying bad things about you when you're not around to defend yourself.

This is why you're so thankful you don't have to trust these guys.

You stare out the window, thinking about what they're doing. Maybe they're worried about you since you haven't messaged them yet. Or maybe they think you're playing Ratchet and Clank. Either one. As long as they don't know you're unconscious. And stay away from wherever you are. You do not trust Michael with markers when you're passed out.

You groan. "Are we there yet?" You whine.

"Not even close." Bentley said, typing away on his laptop. It makes you jealous; you wish you had your Netbook, but it's most likely been destroyed. The thought of losing one of your babies depresses you greatly.

You let out another groan, and start rummaging around for something to play with. "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die of boredom."

"Oh, stop being so dramatic!"

xXxXxXxXxXxX

It's been days, almost a week now with the occasional stop, and now you're finally in Cairo. Murray parks the van, and you guys start to unpack. It's not like you brought much; you're not staying that long. Just long enough to get the blueprints, pull off the heist, and get back to Paris to destroy the Clockwerk Parts. It's simplistic and easy. Get in, get out, get home, and for you, get in, get out, and wake up.

You sit in a chair that was there before you arrived. "So when can we get started?" You asked, eager to prove yourself. Which was strange considering the fact that nothing is really happening.

"As soon as night falls." Bentley answered, setting up his computer.

"Well then, I'm happy I look good in black." You said. Your fur was light colored, but if you were longer sleeves, it would help.

You still have a while to go, and you look around for reading material. You're not addicted to technology; you can deal without it for a while. You don't need to be plugged into something every second of the day unlike your stupid older cousin.

But right now, with nothing to do, a game console would be nice. You left it in the hideout back in Paris, since you're not going to be staying in Cairo for more than a few days. You're bored. You want night to fall already so you can prove yourself to the Cooper gang.

"Hey Cerlie," Murray asks, getting your attention. "I got a question; you got any siblings?"

You raise an eyebrow. That kind of came a bit out of left field, but it was an innocent question nonetheless. "Yeah, I have an older sister, Arianna. She's in college right now, so I don't see her that much."

"Wow that kinda sucks."

You shrug. "It's really no big deal. The only thing Arianna and I have in common is video games. She's too hyperactive and annoying." You never understood where she got that attention from. Did she take caffeine pills or drink like three monsters a day? But no matter what, she was always moving, and she moved fast. She wasn't like you; you actually knew how to stand still. That, and when it comes people, you always said exactly what was on your mind. Arianna would keep quiet and play nice.

Murray seems a bit surprised at your answer which makes sense to you, because as far as you know, all members of the Cooper gang are only children and orphans. Biological family must be a foreign concept to them.

Murray suddenly looks awkward, as if he asked you too personal of a question. "Murray, it's fine. Really, don't act you're suddenly scared of me." He offers you a small smile in return. Murray seems like a nice guy. Bentley doesn't trust you, and Sly just seems obnoxious.

"Bentley," You start. "I'm bored. Isn't there something I can do?"

Bentley shakes his head. "Though I am curious; do you have any particular talents?"

Again, there are the out-of-left-field questions; are they ganging up on you to try to find out more about you? Bentley must've convinced them to do it. That would explain the guilty look on Murray's face. "Hm." You're awesome at video games and you're technically gifted, but you know they've got that covered. "What do you mean?"

"I mean anything that could be useful at any point at all."

"I'm in decent physical shape, and I'm talented at archery."

Archery wasn't even met to be a hobby of yours. You just took it up. It was after the archery segment in gym class; you enjoyed it, and you asked your parents to sign you up for a class. Deciding it would be a good way to get you out of the house and to help you make some friends, they signed you up. You got better as the years went by. Of course, you first took that class when you were 13, and you're almost 18 now.

"Archery?" Bentley seems to be pondering something. "Being able to use a weapon from a long distance will defiantly come in handy. How long have you been using the bow and arrow?"

"Five years." You said with a proud smirk. "But I don't have my quiver, arrows, or bow with me. I left them at home; too much luggage."

"We can order you a set off of ThiefNet. I want to see your skills in action."

ThiefNet? The only "net" website you ever went on was . It must have like thief supplies on it or something, from the way Bentley spoke of it. "That would be wonderful. I do like showing off."

"That sounds familiar, somehow." Bentley said, looking at Sly.

**This is the sister story to Born This Way. The Arianna Cerlie talks about is the Arianna/Kiari in Born This Way. You don't have to read it, but I recommend it. This connection will play a key role in the crossover story.**

**Also, I want a vote. I'm not sure whether or not to make this story Sly/You, Bentley/You, or Murray/You. Vote for your favorite. I'm leaning towards Sly/You. I'll try and put up a poll on my profile.**

**So that's the update for today. I'll update again soon, since it's the weekend, or I'll update Born This Way. **

**See you soon!**

**~Mimi**


	4. Chapter 4

**I bring you the fourth chapter of Wonderland! …Yeah, that's it. Nothing to note today. Except there's no poll on what pairing this story will be, as I'm undecided if there's even going to be a pairing. Let me decide that first.**

**Your POV:**

Finally, night has fallen! You and Bentley ordered a nice bow and arrow set off ThiefNet, and it'll be about a week before it arrives. The address is the hideout back in Paris. But right now, you need to focus on getting the blueprints of the museum so Bentley can design a game plan for getting the Clockwerk parts.

Bentley was going over the mission briefings through a slideshow one more to make sure everyone was clear on what needed to be done. "Okay, first things first, I need to get into this room here-the surveillance room-and shut down the security in the main office. Sly, you and Murray need to watch my back for any guards, and then we cover Cerlie so she can find the security code, open the safe, and then we can get out of there." He looks at you, obviously still suspicious of you. "Is that all clear?"

You nod. "You seem so confident in me." You said playfully, ready to take on anything.

Sly gave you that look again that you had grown used to. "Well, you know, first timers do tend to…lose their nerve." He said with a smirk.

You scoff. You were getting annoyed by his cocky personality and attitude. "I can assure you, with me that simply won't be a concern."

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Standing outside of the museum, Bentley gave the first set of instructions. "Okay everyone, the main office is heavily guarded…as a turtle, I'm not really built for anything physical, and it'll be up to you guys to take out any guards that come by."

"Won't they alert the others?" You ask.

Bentley shook his head. "Not if you take them out before they reach the exit." You nodded, ready to defend the brains of the operation 'til the alarm went off. He went to the computer located next to the door so to disable the alarms and pallow entrance to the safe. It was only a few seconds before the alarm went off.

You always thought to yourself about how okay with murder these guys are, but it's actually not murder. They're just unconscious. You're not surprised; Murray seems to have gotten stronger (by a LOT) since the first game, and Sly's cane has to hurt…you've just been smashing chairs and a few vases over their heads. Really, as long as they're not dead, what does it matter?

One comes close to leaving the exit, but Murray takes him out, and Sly smashes the alarm with the cane. Either you've taken out all of the guards, they're too scared to come see what's up, or they've assumed they don't have to since the alarm was shut off. Regardless, no more appear. However, the office is a disaster area and it's obvious somebody paid a visit.

You get into the office, and start looking around. _Don't ask for help._ You told yourself. _You need to prove you can do this on your own._ You start looking under desks, through papers, in desks, and even checking the bookshelf and behind paintings. Nothing. _Damn._ You pick up a chair. There's a piece of a combination! You look at the clock that read 2:35am. You thought maybe that would be part of the combination, but then it changed.

Deciding that there's no reason to be sneaky, you start tearing the place apart, and you accidentally break a window when you stumble and knock a plant over. That sets off another alarm, one not connected to the main system. "Shit!"

"Cerlie!" Sly shouted. "Hurray up, we got guards coming!"

"I'm working on it!" On the desk, there's a tiny pink sticky note with another section of the combo. Looking under a coffee mug with pencils in it, you find the last piece.

You work as fast as you can fiddling with the lock, trying to find which section goes where. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Oh, this is bad. You need to get this damn thing open-you keep missing numbers!

Finally, after what seems like an hour even though it was less than a minute, you get the safe open. You grab the blueprints and shout, "The window's open! Let's move!" Sly, Bentley, and Murray burst through the door, and you head down the fire escape, barely avoiding the cops that were closing in.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Running back into the hideout, you toss the blueprints onto the table. "You'd better appreciate this, it was a pain in the ass to get those blueprints." You say, reaching for a water bottle from the fridge, trying to catch your breathe. You are not used to running like that, but you'd be amazed how fast you can go when there's cops chasing after you…even though they don't know about you. You chug the water down until your heart slows and your lungs stop burning. "God damn, I fucking hate running." You collapse onto the couch. "But enough of that." You look at Bentley with your usual narcissistic smirk. "So. I did what you guys asked me to. Am I or what?" You really hope you're in. Seriously, if you're not, you're screwed.

Bentley looks like he's trying really hard to decide. He has his hand to his chin. "Well…you did set off an alarm, but we've done that by accident plenty of times. And you did get the blueprints…how did you manage that anyway?"

"I looked around the office. I found pieces of the combination and put them together. Just took me a few minutes to figure out what went where."

**Bentley's POV:**

She did do well for her first heist. And if she really has been doing archery, then you'll be able to use her abilities to take out guards from a distance, hit far off switches, and who knows what else. She'd be very useful. You look at Sly and Murray. They both look impressed. "What do you guys think?"

Sly gives an actual smile. "I say she's in."

Murray grins and nods. "Yeah, she's cool!"

You sigh. "Alright then. Cerlie, welcome to the Cooper gang."

You really don't feel good about this. You've never even thought about adding new members, for risk of spies and double-agents. But…you guess you'll have to wait and see. Time will tell if she's trustworthy or not.

But you don't trust her just yet.

**Your POV:**

Yes. You feel some strange accomplishment. Well, it was your first heist, and now that you're with the Cooper gang, you know that everything will go awesomely. That is, until you wake up, and then everything will be back to normal.

You're starting to miss Arianna a bit though. And you miss your parents. And your friends.

All of a sudden, you feel very nostalgic.

**Finally. Now that I'm done with that, I can move on to the real plot and update Born This Way so they'll both always have the same number of chapters. What I don't realize is why this one is more popular than the other.**

**See you (very) soon!**

**~Mimi**

**P.S. Sorry for the tiny chapter! D:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update people! Now that I've written some of it, I'm actually getting biased toward Bentley/You just a little bit. However, the pairing has yet to be decided. I still need to get a few more chapters into before I decide just the main pairing will be.**

**Your POV:**

You're waiting patiently for Sly. You proved to be invaluable today. No one knows about you yet, so you simply headed in and looked around (staying away from the Clockwerk parts to avoid suspicion) and then hid past after hours to leave the door open for Sly. Sure, you had to… "persuade" the guard (who's currently unconscious and tied up in the closet) to give you the keys, but you did an awesome job. "Sly," You call out. "Hurry up." You mutter. After last night's close call, you just want to grab the Clockwerk parts and go.

There's a little creak, and you turn around expecting to see Sly, but there's nobody there. You shrug it off. Your nerves are acting up on you.

There's a grab at your waist. Shrieking a bit, you turn around and see Sly standing there with a victorious smirk. You glare at him, furious and embarrassed. "You do that again, and I'll fucking skin you!"

**Sly's POV:**

Cerlie's going to be a lot of fun to be around. The look on her face was priceless. She's going to be enjoyable to mess with.

But man, you must've pissed her off. She looks like she's going to kill you. "You do that again, and I'll fucking skin you!" She snaps.

You just laugh a bit in response. "Just seeing how you would do if the enemy snuck up on you."

"Don't say a damn word."

"Yes Your Majesty."

**Your POV:**

There's one word on your mind right now. What is it? It's on the tip of your tongue. It begins with an "A" and you can't say if there are preschoolers present… oh yeah, that's right.

ASSHOLE!

You're on a mission here. You need to get the Clockwerk parts out of here, and with the little "stunt" last night, they've gone all out on security. You roll your eyes. "Take this seriously, please." You said, turning on the little ear piece since Bentley hasn't had time to make your binocucom yet. "Bentley, do you copy?" You ask.

"Breaker Alpha Foxtrot, this is the Wizard. Do you read me, Sitting Duck and Agent Dormouse?"

"This is Peking Duck and Agent Louse. We heard you, Blizzard." You suddenly want to smack him. _You're_ the louse? But regardless, you'll get him back at some point. And when you do, it's going to be almost as amazing as you are.

"No Sly, I'm 'The Wizard', you're 'Sitting Duck', and Cerlie is 'Agent Dormouse'."

"We read you loud and clear, Lizard."

"No, I'm…forget it, you're not taking this seriously."

"No, he's not." You snap. "Anyway Bentley, we read you. What's first?"

Sly nodded. "She's right, I'm not. And Bentley, I get this is like your second time out in the field and all, but you gotta loosen up. If we're going to get at those Clockwerk parts, we need you on your toes. So in plain talk, what's your status?" Finally, you can get down to business. You just want to get out of here, as fast as possible. The last thing you want is to be thrown in jail.

"Okay, okay." Bentley takes a deep breathe. "I've established myself in the basement and I'm pretty sure I can rewire the service elevator if you can power it up from that security station."

Looking at that switch in the corner, you groan. You wish you had your bow and arrows, because then you'd be able to pin a rope to the wall for you and Sly to climb on. But that ledge is too high to jump on. Sly seemed confident enough, though. "Hang tough, pal. Might take some time, but we'll figure a way up there."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" You ask, giving him your usual look "I-think-you're-a-fucking-moron-who's-wasting-my-time" that you give to Raphael. Or maybe it could be described as, "I-hate-everything-and-you-all-suck".

"See that drum-looking thing right there? It's made of a material that's great for getting some air."

You look down, and indeed, there is what looks like a drum and appears to be made out of tarp. "I'll find out for myself." You said, tapping it with your foot. It bounces up and down before settling again. You jump onto the tarp and find yourself on top of the dinosaur skeleton's head. You shriek again, grabbing onto the ropes keeping it up in the air and you hear Sly laughing at you. Flipping him off, you proceed with Sly close behind. You flip the switch.

"Okay, I splice the wires…OUCH!" Behind Bentley's words, you can hear a faint buzzing noise.

"Bentley," You ask. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, hang on…there it is." The elevator rode up to your level, and you greeted Bentley. "Okay, let me at that security computer." His fingers fly over the keyboard, and each level of security soon goes down. The security gate was the last to go. "Alright, all clear."

Sly smiled. "Thanks pal. You did pretty well."

You nodded. Bentley certainly did better than you on your first heist. Then again, he's been doing this a long time. You have not. "Okay, so what do we do next?"

"Now that the spotlights and lasers are offline, Murray should be moving into position for your rendezvous. I'll stay here and provide computer support while you guys go on ahead."

You nodded. "Alright. Let's move."

**Sly's POV:**

_Somebody's_ all business. It must've been that close call; for first-timers, that must be pretty nerve wrecking. But the chase is the fun part! You need to show her that she can relax. With Bentley and Murray, there's nothing to worry about. Unless…

**Your POV:**

Going down the hallway, you saw paintings of the Fiendish Five. There's Mz. Ruby, Muggshot, the Panda King, and Sir Raleigh. The museum seems to be very interested in the Fiendish Five. Next to the paintings, there are little plagues with information on the painting's subject. They really did their research. The Clockwerk parts must've been quite the acquisition. You wonder what the museum went through to get them.

Trying to keep as quiet as possible, you headed up the staircase. You heard Bentley explain the shut-down of security to the hog guards. Damn, those guys were massive. No wonder Bentley didn't want you and Sly going through the garden. You needed to be careful, because if you got into a fight with those guys, there's no way you could win without Murray's help. Where was Murray? You were waiting at the rendezvous, but there was no sign of your hippo friend. "Bentley," You said quickly. "Where's Murray?"

Bentley sighed. "He must've gotten lost along the way…try pressing on without him?"

Looking at the gate and seeing that there was just no way to get past it without Murray, you were about to inform Bentley when Sly tapped you on the shoulder. He had that smirk on his face. "You might wanna take a couple steps back."

You could hear heavy breathing and thumping footsteps on the skylight above you. You did as Sly said and took a few steps backwards as you a "THUNDER FLOP!" and Murray crashed in through the glass. Murray's skin must be really thick, because he doesn't look injured at all. There's no glass stuck in his belly. "Greetings citizens!" Yeah, he's fine. "I hope you weren't harmed by my meteoropic entrance."

Sly laughs. "No Murray. We kept at a safe distance…though this one had a bit of a close call."

"Yes, I've been having a lot of those lately." Ever since you met the Cooper gang, your life has been in danger many, many times.

Murray seemed rather…well, you didn't actually know the word. "Good, good…the Thunder Flop knows neither friend nor foe, only destruction!" Mhmm…

Sly points to the gate with his cane. "Um, yeah, can you maybe channel some of that 'raw energy' into the security gate?"

"Of course! It is nothing before 'The Murray'!" "The Murray"? Since when did he start calling himself that? In the first game, the only time you ever really saw him was when you had to race somebody to get a key, and in the van before each mission he was really quiet. Murray only has a little bit of difficulty before he manages to open the gate for you. "There you go." Murray followed you and Sly out to the balcony, and looking out to the next one, you see another gate. "Another barrier stands before you-fear not, I shall bend it like the truth." Oh, what, is Murray a liar now? He picks up a little horse statue that resembled a knight from a chess set, and _tossed_ it over _20 feet_. The gate _shatters_. Fortunately, no alarm goes off. Wow. Note to self: do not piss off Murray for risk of death.

Sly seems so…used to it though. Hopefully, you'll be too soon. "Solid work Murray! You're really in the zone." You only nodded in response.

Murray goes back to Bentley's plan. "My hulking frame is too much for that puny rope. You guys go ahead and unlock the doors from the inside; I'll be waiting in the hallway to help you carry out the Clockwerk Parts."

You nodded. "Understood." You chose to climb on the ropes, and Sly was careful to avoid your feet, knowing you'd probably let go if he stepped on one of your paws.

However, getting across, you found a room and something…just wasn't right. On the wall, there were screens with details of the Clockwerk parts-so you knew you had the right room-but the parts themselves were nowhere to be found. In addition, two Egyptian sarcophaguses stood at the opposite end of the room, and your brain seemed to be trying to tell you something. "Bentley, we've got a situation." You said quickly into your ear piece.

"I know, I see. But I don't get it-" Bentley's voice was getting higher and more panicky. "The Clockwerk parts should be here! This is all wrong-we need to pull the plug on this operation right now!"

"I get you. We'll head back to Murray right now." Turning around, you were ready to get the hell out of there when there was a loud _creak_.

It's Carmelita! Inspector is armed and ready with her bazooka or shock pistol or whatever it is and…someone else. The other woman seems to be a purple tiger. "Freeze Cooper!" What the…what happened to her voice? She sounds so…American now. What the hell?

"Ah, Carmelita…as beautiful and unpredictable as ever." Oh yeah. You forgot about Sly's crush on Carmelita too.

Yeah, it's still gross.

She rolls her eyes. "Whereas you crooks are so predictable. You always return to the scene of the crime."

"Crime?" You said, since she seemed to be completely ignoring you. "Excuse me for saying so, but we just arrived here a little while ago."

"She's right. We haven't stolen anything…yet."

She doesn't seem to believe the two of you. She only looks at you for a split second. "Oh really? Then who broke in last night and made off with all the Clockwerk parts? You've got the motive."

"Last night?" You shout.

"Somebody already stole the parts!"

"Don't play dumb with me!" That's the worst part about Carmelita. She's so obsessed with capturing Sly, that she's completely blind to everything else around her.

However, the woman next to her didn't seem so bad. "It might not have been them, Carmelita." So, she's choosing to actually acknowledge your prescence. "The method of entry and guard casualties all point to this being a Klaww gang job."

"The Klaww gang?" Sly asked, mostly to himself.

Carmelita looks annoyed-probably because the rookie cop has a better idea of what she's doing than Carmelita does. "Constable Neyla, I allowed you to sit in on this stakeout as a favor to the Contessa…I really don't need any help."

"Oh, I think you might. Look at the facts."

"Facts! Sly Cooper's right here. I caught him red-handed!" …What? How the hell did she catch Sly stealing the Clockwerk parts?

Watching the two women argue back and forth, Sly tapped your shoulder and gestured toward the crate staircase. The last things you heard were:

"I'm just saying there are other criminals in the world other than-"

"Sly Cooper! After him!"

Oh. Fuck. You were really hoping to get away clean.

Running down the hallway with Carmelita just on the opposite side, you sprinted as fast as you could. Murray come out from another room, probably to investigate the noise. As usual, Carmelita had total disregard for property if it meant capturing Sly. "Oh jeez-wait up guys!"

"Shake a leg Murray!" Sly shouted. "It's time to go!"

Bentley soon joined you. "This wasn't part of the plan!"

"Of course it fucking wasn't!" You snapped, trying really hard to breathe. You tripped, and fell to your knees. The next thing you knew, Murray had you on his back. "Murray!"

"Hold on tight!" He said quickly.

Sly had decided to take some action. "This is getting a little hot; you guys go warm up the van. I'll keep Carmelita busy. Pick me up at the rendezvous."

"You're all going to jail!"

Murray and Bentley nodded while you hung on for dear life on Murray's neck, being careful not to strangle him by accident. You hopped into the van, still trying to catch your breath, and you slammed the van's doors behind you. Murray climbed into the driver's seat. You sped around a corner. Carmelita had summoned the local cops. "God fucking damn it!" You shout, holding on to whatever was around as Murray tried to lose the police.

Finally, after a few minutes of chaos, the police cars were gone. You saw Sly making his way towards the van. Murray backed up, stopped, and you opened the doors so Sly could jump in. You sped off with Carmelita cursing and shouting at you the entire time.

Getting another water bottle, you collapse, trying to get your heart to not explode. How do they do this? You know for a fact this is not the first time Bentley's plans have gone awry because of Carmelita. Standing up to the seat, you leaned over the others. "Bentley," You gasp, still trying to get your regular breathing back. "Somebody's already stolen the Clockwerk parts."

Bentley nodded. "Yes, I know. I heard."

"So, what do we do now?"

"First things first. We need to find out all of the information about the Klaww gang-we'll probably have to call in a few favors, but we'll get the info we need."

You only nodded. Things have gotten so much harder since the first game. You suddenly find yourself wishing you had played the second and third. You'd have a lot of explaining to do as to how you knew everything, but it would defiantly make this so much easier. The characters have changed a bit too, except for Sly. He's still a dick, just like in the first game.

"And then I'm assuming we need to steal the Clockwerk parts back and destroy them?"

Bentley and Sly nodded. Sly looks pretty grim. "Two years ago, I thought I ended this. How naïve to think I could so easily put an end to that kind of hatred…" You feel a bit of guilt and pity for him. He did have his entire family wiped out by a demented bird. And now you've been dropped on them. But you're here to help. Bentley did say your skills would come in handy. "Murray," You said. "Thanks for saving me back there."

Murray smiles and nods. "Oh yeah, sure, no problem!"

It's about another week as you head back to Paris.

Heading back into the hideout, you're happy to stretch your legs and be out of that cramped van. "Argh, you guys need to get more seats for the van. It's massively uncomfortable sitting back there." You're really starting to hate long car trips. One or two days, fine, but not a week. Stupid tiny van.

You reach for an energy drink from the fridge, and soon empty it. It's after one in the morning. "Hey, Cerlie," Bentley calls. "Your bow and arrow came in." You smile and retrieve it from the turtle. "Can you show us something?"

You grin and nod. You place your empty can on the window sill, and a full one next to it. Damn, it feels good to be back with a bow. You load it, and shut one eye to lock onto your target. Bam. It's punctured. You target the second one, and there's a big hole in it and green liquid is pouring out. You smirk and drink from the hole you made. "Refreshing." You said with a smile.

"Good job. Let's see you try that at a greater distance." Bentley's challenging you. What's with his attitude? Must be his paranoia. He doesn't trust you yet.

"Alright." You rip out the arrows from the empty can, and make a mental note to wash them off later. You go back about five feet first, then decide to go another six. You're now eleven feet from the window. Loading your bow, you shoot and there's a loud bend of metal. Perfect. "Face it Bentley, I'm amazing."

"Hm." He looks disappointed, for some reason. Yep, he doesn't like you. In fact, he probably wants you as far away from here as possible. You can't blame him. He's only doing it because he cares.

"Okay, I'm wide-awake. Now that I've got my quiver, my bow, and arrows, I'm ready to roll."

"Are you sure about that?" Sly asks, mocking you with his lack of confidence in your abilities. "I certainly don't want to have to come rescue you if you get yourself captured."

You roll your eyes, taking another shot at the wall. "I'm positive. Lose the armor, Sly. I'm not Snow White."

"Hm, you're right. With your eyes and fur color, you look more like Cinderella."

**I wrote the final two pages of this on the bus on the way home. Right when my battery was about to die. It's a good thing I remembered to save. Also, before I posted this, I had to make sure to finish the update for Born This Way first. I want both always updated at almost exactly the same time so they'll have the same number of chapters until one is finished before the other. At the end of each story, they'll be an epilogue and credits and the name for the sequel will be posted in the credits. There will also be an alternative ending to Born This Way, which does NOT have to be read, and is not tied to the main plot. **

**Wow, this is eight pages when you include this long author's note. I feel accomplished. I think it makes up for how bloody short the last chapter was.**

**Anyway, time to close this up. And it's the weekend, but I may or may not be able to update. I've got midterms next week, which means I need to do a lot of studying and preparing this weekend. **

**See you (hopefully) soon!**

**~Mimi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter of Wonderland. I beat Ratchet and Clank: All 4 One again, and that put me in the mood for updating. So here's the new chapter of Wonderland.**

**Your POV:**

You, Sly, and Murray surround Bentley as he types away at the computer. On the screens of the multiple monitors, you can see a tall purple lizard man in a green suit with a cigar. His name is Dimitri, and he's the first member of the Klaww gang you're up against. According to Sly, he's something of an "underworld celebrity"; equally at home at high performance art circles, and shady back-alley crimes. According to his files that Bentley hacked, he used to be a passionate young art student, but after his failed "kinetic aesthetic" he forged paintings to punish those with "bad taste".

Now he runs a night club with a giant peacock sign out in front. The colorful light shows, thumping music, and that hint of danger attracts people from far and wide, and somewhere in there is where you'll find the Clockwerk Tail Feathers. You look at the monitor, then at Bentley. "What would he want with a Clockwerk part?" You ask.

"I can't say, but Sly's going to do some reconnaissance work and find out. Sly, you'll need to do some work with satellites to get us some information. Cerlie, I need you to find me a way into the back of the nightclub to take out a disco ball."

You shrug. It sounds odd, but Bentley knows what he's doing. "Alright, I'll go take a look around." You grab your bow and arrow set, in case you might need. Unfortunately, if a guard comes at you, you won't any choice but to add "murder" to your file. It'll just be self-defense. Why does Dimitri have guards patrolling the streets and rooftops? Does he want to scare people away from his own business? "I'll be back soon. Bentley, don't be too relieved if I don't." You said with a smirk.

The look on his face was priceless.

Hiding from behind buildings and trying to avoid guards, you come to a ladder and follow Bentley's advice about the rooftops. You look around, making sure that the coast is clear. It seems okay…

"Freeze!"

You load your bow and turn to see…Neyla? "Don't think I'm afraid to use this." You warn. "You get one warning shot, that's it. Now state your business."

"Please, I led you and your friends here." She starts.

You relax a bit, so the arrow slips, but you still keep your weapon pointed at her. It's just like Sly said. "So that Klaww gang slip back in Cairo was a clue. Why are you helping us out? My team and I certainly have more motive than you do."

Neyla shakes her head. "I'm not as black-and-white as Carmelita." Her face turns stern. "I know what a menace those Clockwerk parts are, and I don't want the likes of the Klaww gang putting them to use."

You put the arrow back in your quiver and set your bow on your back. You cross your arms. "So what, it takes a thief to catch a thief?"

She shrugs. "Something like that. But if we're going to work together, I need to know that you can keep up…literally."

"Literally?"

"Don't fall behind." In one swoop, she turns and starts sprinting in the opposite direction. Damn, she's fast! It takes you a few minutes to catch up to her, and it takes a lot more effort to keep up. Your lungs are already burning again. You defiantly need to start working out, or at least going for a run every day. Your poor abused heart.

Finally, you stop at the back of the nightclub. "Well done. We should work well together miss…?"

"Cerlie," You pant. "My name is Cerlie."

"Last name?"

"Noukhayev."

She looks surprised for a moment, but then nods wisely. "So that's why the Cooper gang recruited you. In fact, I was looking at your mother's file just yesterday. I can see the family resemblance. I couldn't find you in the system, but I knew you looked familiar."

What? What is she talking about? You raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean? My mother isn't a criminal. How could she have a file?"

Neyla looks stunned. "You don't know? The Noukhayevs were the rulers of the Russian mafia almost twenty years ago until their assignations."

You shake your head. "That's impossible. Besides, it wasn't that long ago since I last saw my parents. It was only a couple of weeks ago."

Neyla pauses. "Give me a hair sample; we've got some DNA from the unsolved case back at Interpol HQ. I'll run some tests, and see if there's a match." You pull out a few pieces of hair and hand them to Neyla, who puts them in one of those plastic bags some police carry for situations like this one. "In the meantime, we need to deal with Dimitri. Now, legally, I can't enter his nightclub without a warrant. But I happen to have obtained a key to his backdoor, which a person like yourself can use however she pleases."

You give a smirk. "We are going to work well together."

"Indeed. Now it shouldn't take me long to get some results. I believe I'll see you again sometime tomorrow."

You nod and bid her goodbye, and she leaps onto the tall building with the use of the awning. On your way back to the hideout with the key in your pocket, you can't get Neyla's words out your head. You need to ask Bentley. He should know. Or at least can help you with research on who these people are.

If the Noukhayevs are your biological parents, then…what about the people who raised you? And Arianna, is she really your sister? Stopping at the door to the hideout, you try to shake those thoughts away. Only it doesn't work. No matter how unlikely it seems, Neyla's words have given you doubt about your family.

You open the door to see Bentley. Sly must not be back yet, and Bentley must've sent Murray off. You give him a smirk and toss the key next to his keyboard, but Bentley speaks before you do. "I heard the whole thing. I'm already doing research on the Noukhayevs."

Bentley brings up a really, really old picture. There are two people, and…they're dormouses, just like you. "It says that they're the most famous Russian mobsters in history, but their legacy came to an end after the deaths of the members. The two head mobsters were Valentina and Andrei Noukhayevs. They had other members, all relatives by blood or marriage, but they were all murdered years ago. But the case is cold."

You shake your head. "First of all, I doubt that they're really my parents. So they're dormouses, so what. And my name is Romanian, like my parents, who are also dormouses." No, your parents are human, but you can't tell them that.

"If you have the name Noukhayev, then your parents must be related to them."

"That doesn't make the people in the picture my parents!" You pause for a minute, trying to get your head around this. "And that doesn't make sense. You said all of the Noukhayevs were murdered."

"I know, that's the part I don't get. We'll just have to wait for the DNA sample results from Neyla. If you are really the child to the Noukhayevs, the system might've sent you to live with a family with the same last name and species, to keep you finding out the truth."

You get quiet. You load your bow, awaiting for something else to do. You shoot an arrow at the wall. "What can you tell me about the Noukhayevs?" You ask.

"They had total control over New York City until their legacy ended. They had forces everywhere. Nobody wanted to run into them in a dark alley. They were assassins for hire. Very lethal people." He looks at you again.

**Bentley's POV:**

You knew this girl was dangerous. No wonder she looked familiar. If she is a Noukhayev, then that just proves you were right: she's no good. You've been looking for an excuse to get rid of her, and now you have reason to be so suspicious. She's deadly, she has murder in her blood. Her entire family was made up of killers, and it's only a matter of time before she becomes one too.

"I know what you're thinking." She says. Well, she's certainly not stupid or naïve. She must realize that you don't trust her. "But I won't become a killer and stain my hands with blood, even if the Noukhayevs are my real parents."

"Hm." That doesn't help your nerves at all. She's a liar, and a user. You just want her gone, as far away from you, Sly, and Murray as possible. You'll find a way to get rid of her. You just have to think.

You don't trust Neyla. You always knew she was trouble. She works with the cops, she's trying to get you into jail. True, she's not Carmelita, but she's still a cop! And she and Cerlie seem surprisingly close, even though they've only spoken once or twice. Are they planning something together?

**Short chapter, I know. But it's a dramatic one nonetheless. I just hope everyone's excited for this, because I know I am.**

**See you soon!**

**~Mimi**


	7. Chapter 7

**After seeing new reviews from Artemis' Hunters (who this chapter is defiantly for, and she should not feel bad), I decided to update again (even though as I'm writing this it's currently 3:37am). I hope you enjoy it. C:**

**Your POV:**

Waking up at a little after eight (pm) you wait for a little bit and eat some breakfast. Just some fruit and water and an energy drink to keep you wired. You'll need to pay close attention when Neyla gives you the results of the DNA test. Everyone else is still asleep (after all that hard work last night, you can't blame them) so you just get your bow and leave after putting a jacket on. It's a bit chilly in Paris at night.

You get on top the building where you last say Neyla, but she isn't there yet. You look at the Eiffel Tower. When you were little, you always wanted to see it, but now that you have it really isn't all that amazing. It's just…a big tower with a lot of lights on it. It's pretty, but like everything else in the world, it probably would've been more impressive to you as a child.

"Cerlie," A voice calls. You turn and smile to see Neyla. "I've got the DNA results."

You nod and press the 'disconnect' button on your ear piece so Bentley won't hear this. Hearing that you might be from a family of killers won't help to get him to trust you. You take a breath and nod again. "And?"

"We had a match. Your biological parents were the heads of the Noukhayev family."

So that's it. The people who raised you, took care of you, paid for your schooling, clothes, and everything you had, and fed you and all of that-they aren't your parents. Your real parents are dead. And that means Arianna isn't your sister either. You…you don't feel anything except disappointment. You don't miss the parents you didn't have.

Neyla taps you on the shoulder to get your attention. "I also brought you the case files which have photos and some evidence if you want to examine them."

You smile and nod. "Thanks Neyla. You've been a big help. And you're officially the coolest cop ever."

She smirks. "I know, right?"

You laugh a bit. Neyla's…Neyla's your friend. You don't care what Bentley thinks, she's trustworthy. You're a big girl, you can take careful of yourself. And no one has any proof that you've ever committed a crime, so it's not like you'd be in jail for long, if at all. "You'd better get out of here Neyla, before somebody catches us up here." She nods and takes off.

You head back to the hideout, hiding the file inside your jacket. However, when you open the door, you aren't happy to hear what Bentley has to say. "You might as well hand over the file. I heard the whole conversation."

What?

**Bentley's POV:**

"What are you talking about?" She asks. "I disconnected it to prevent you from hearing it."

You give a smirk of your own. "I modified your ear piece when you were sleeping. The 'disconnect' button actually amplifies the conversation."

"Asshole." She growls quietly, reaching into her jacket and pulls out a file and tosses it on your desk next to your keyboard.

"Your move." You say.

She turns away, obviously not happy. She was trying to keep the conversation a secret. That only adds to your suspicions. You open the file. Man, whoever committed the murders must've had a lot of hate towards her parents-the photos are gruesome. "Cerlie, come here." She reluctantly comes to your side. She looks grossed out from the photos. "I know, it's unpleasant." Maybe you're being a bit insensitive. These people are her family-but still, you need to protect Sly and Murray. But her family members-they're all destroyed. They were ripped apart. In one, you can see the woman's organs.

Cerlie doesn't look squeamish. "What's that?" In the corner of the picture, there's…something there. You don't know what it is. In another picture, there's an object that looks just like it. And it's the same in all of the pictures.

You've seen this before. "Cerlie, in that draw over there, there's a picture marked 'the Thievius Raccoonus'. Go grab it for me." She nods and fetches it for you. Looking at the pictures from Sly's ancestors, it was just as you thought. You take the photos, and overlap them where the pieces of the unknown objects are matched.

It's a picture of Clockwerk.

**Your POV:**

Once Bentley's done overlapping the pictures, you see Clockwerk.

Clockwerk killed your family? "That's…that's…" You don't know what to think. Not only are you the daughter of the Russian mafia-which makes you Russian and killing is in your blood-but Clockwerk was responsible for the deaths of your family. "That's Clockwerk." You manage to get out.

Bentley nods. "I know."

You tap on your ear piece. "Sly, what are you doing?"

Sly seems surprised at your urgency. "I'm doing a bit of pickpocketing to disable spotlights. Why, what's the matter?"

You bite your lip. "Just finish up and get back here. Something's…come up."

"…Alright. I'll be back soon."

You nod and end the conversation. You keep looking at the picture of Clockwerk, getting antsy and impatient as the minutes go by. Why? Why? Why? That's the only question on your mind. Sly can help you. He'd understand it better than you. You had this hidden from you your entire life. And finding it from Bentley isn't exactly the best way to discover your family's bloody history.

Finally, in a few minutes, Sly comes through the door. "What's the matter?" He asks, looking at you in a questioning-almost worried-manner. You point to the pictures.

"My family's murder." You explain.

"Clockwerk?" He shouts.

You nodded and Murray comes in through the door. "What happened?"

You let out a growl of frustration and as soon as you did, you were sorry. "Sorry Murray." You apologized from the hurt-looking hippo. "It's not you, it's just stress, I promise." He smiles and pats you on the back. You offer a weak smile in return and then return to the photos. "Clockwerk murdered my family members-all of them. Sly," You start. "Why did Clockwerk kill your parents?"

You feel bad for overstepping that boundary, but you need to prove your point. "Because he hated my family out of jealousy."

You nodded. "Exactly. Clockwerk always and only acted out of hatred and jealousy."

"So?" Murray asks.

"If that's the case, then why did he murder my parents? They were killers, not thieves. What reason would he have?" You ask, looking at Bentley.

He's examining the evidence. "I don't know. The only way to find out would be to ask Clockwerk himself, but…"

"You don't need to explain."

That's out of the question. The moment Clockwerk sees the light of day, he'll try and slaughter Sly, and most likely you too. But there is one other way… the Fiendish Five. Only you have no idea where they are (besides in jail) and you have to deal with Dimitri first. Taking out Clockwerk is first priority, and then you'll deal with his reasons for wiping you out.

…But why are you still alive? Then again, Clockwerk didn't kill Sly either, and you're a girl. He must've seen that you were the only child they had, and since you're a girl, you'd be unable to continue the family name. So he let you live.

Big mistake.

You will avenge your family, and you will make sure Clockwerk pays for what he's done. And suddenly, all you can think about is taking out Dimitri and getting the Clockwerk Tail Feathers.

**The end of this chapter; it is kind of a filler, but it is important nonetheless. You'll have to stick around for the sequel to find out why Clockwerk killed Cerlie's family. And then, after I'm done with the Jak and Daxter story, they'll be a crossover story "Family Portrait" which takes place in PlayStation Move Heroes. So we'll have fun with that.**

**See you soon!**

**~Mimi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I know I said I wouldn't update again until the weekend, but it's 2:30am, and I don't have anything else to do. And I really feel like writing! So here's the next chapter of Wonderland. Also, the poll of which pairing Wonderland will be is up on my profile. The poll ends on the 20****th****, on Friday, so cast your vote now! So far, the pairing is Sly/You.**

**Your POV:**

After packing up everything into the van and leaving it on (to ensure a fast getaway), you meet up with Sly at the fountain. "Hey Cinderella," Sly says with a grin.

You only roll your eyes in response. "Knock it off Sly, we've got business to take care." He only shrugs. In all honesty, you're really not in the mood. You didn't sleep well last night because of the…information you received yesterday. Clockwerk killed your parents, and now because of the Klaww gang, he might be back to finish the job and take you out as well. Maybe just out of spite, or to ensure the Noukhayev family really has seen its end.

Murray and Bentley ran off either to disable water pressure to the fountain…hm…it's still your move. Getting a message from Bentley ("The water pressure should be disabled") you wait on the rooftops while Sly goes for the repair guy's key to the truck. He runs off, and you use the time you have alone to help him get into position. He needs to be on top of the peacock sign, so you tie a rope to the end of one your arrows and it goes straight into the building. You tie the rope to a post on the roof you're standing on.

It's not long before Sly returns and Murray and Bentley come back for the key. "Get in position on top of the peacock sign. It looks Cerlie's already taken care of it." They turn and head out for the repair truck.

"Hey, Cerlie," You turn your head. Sly never calls you Cerlie. Whatever he wants to say to you, it must be serious. "I've noticed that you and Bentley…really aren't very good friends."

"It's fine. I get that Bentley's just trying to protect you and Murray. He should just get it into his head that I'm not some cop undercover who's waiting for the right moment to put you under arrest."

Sly gives a small smile. "And…about your family…" You knew this is what he really wanted to talk about. "I know how it is, you know that as well as I do. Just…don't lose your head about Clockwerk, okay?"

You nod. "I won't, don't worry. Just get on top of the peacock sign, Murray and Bentley will be back soon." You just…really don't want to talk about it. At all, really.

He just nods and proceeds upwards. Just as you thought, it's not long before Murray and Bentley come back with the truck. It takes them a few tries to get the hook shot to Sly, but they manage. However, Dmitri's guards finally caught on that something was up and…attacked. Of course. Nothing can't ever be simple.

After getting rid of the guards (which required a lot of fist-fighting), Murray and Bentley brought the sign down with a bang and a backlash that almost knocks you over. Most of the sign breaks, and the fountain has shattered like glass. There's now a gaping hole in the ground. Bentley seemed particularly proud. "Behold the majesty of gravity and inertia."

"That was real subtle, Bentley."

Bentley told him to go in, get the Tail Feathers while they bring around the van, and they're out of here. Before Sly can jump in, you stop him. "I'm going with you."

"What, why?"

"Because, stupid, Clockwerk took out my family, and I'll be damned if I just stand around." This isn't entirely about revenge. Revenge is just a big part, that's all. But Clockwerk is a menace to the world, and he needs to be stopped.

Sly nods. "Alright."

Before following him in, you turn to Bentley. "Your move."

**Bentley's POV:**

You feel a bit bad for Cerlie, you really do. She was put into the system, given a family with the same last name to keep her past hidden, and had her entire family murdered by Clockwerk with no reason in light. She wouldn't even know who she really was if it wasn't for Neyla. But still. Cerlie's dangerous. She's not a killer yet, but she might become one. And her first victim might be anyone that stands in her way. She's motivated to get revenge.

"Hey Bentley, what did Cerlie mean by 'your move'?" Murray asked.

You shake your head. "Don't worry about Murray, it's nothing." You think Sly's aware that you and Cerlie aren't on good terms, but Murray is a different story. He was the first person to trust Cerlie. But her bloody history, the frequent lying, and her sudden friendship with Constable Neyla, there are just too many factors preventing you from trusting her.

**Your POV:**

Dimitri attempted to get away and turned to his machine, allowing Sly to sneak up behind him, and throw him into the machine with his cane. The machine chewed up, and since he broke all of its teeth, spit him out into a barrel. "You take Clockwerk Feathers, and my counterfeiting operation, its past tense!"

"We're doing you a favor! And…what kind of thief prints money? There's no honor in that." Sly shakes his head, as if disappointed.

"You…Cracker-Box!" He yells, before shutting up. He might only be half-conscious now.

Just as Sly swipes the Feathers, Murray and Bentley show up on the scene. With your quiver on your back, you stand with your arms crossed over your chest and a victorious smirk on your face. You feel a sense of accomplishment. The Clockwerk Tail Feathers were yours, and Dimitri's counterfeiting operation was ruined.

However, due to the untimely arrival of Inspector Fox (who decided it was a good idea to drive the car threw the building) and Neyla, your escape got a little tricky. And after having just missed Sly, she took it out on Dimitri. She shut down his nightclub and threw him in jail. Of course, you didn't leave without giving a grateful smile and wave to Neyla before heading out to the van. Ugh, great, another long-ass car ride in a cramped car.

However, you did take a week off in Monoco, since Sly decided you guys had earned a well-deserved break. Near the end, you started to plan your next heist. After the week was up, you headed for India. All you did was groan.

**Onto Rajan! You know, I'm going to be so sad when this story is over. The same goes for Born This Way. Oh well, that's not for a while from now. And I can tell you, the sequels will be up most likely immediately after these stories are finished.**

**See you soon!**

**~Mimi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here's the new chapter of Wonderland. Also, the poll closes today, and the decided pairing is Sly/You. It would've been different if more than three people had actually voted. But oh well. Too late now. On with the chapter!**

**Your POV:**

After leaving Monaco and going to India, you uncovered some information about your next target-Rajan. Getting info on him wasn't as simple as just looking it up on the Internet; apparently, some criminals around here owed the Cooper gang a favor from a heist. They had been after a Fire Stone of India or something and Sly had helped them out. Rajan is a "spice lord" who started his life of crime by selling illegal spices on the black market, and eventually, his business started booming. Now he's crowned himself "Lord of the Hills" and to prove his prestige, he's throwing a lavish ball in his newly purchased "ancestral palace". He's going to great lengths to convince others of his royalty, but really, it's mostly to convince himself. Inferiority complex much?

From Sly's recon in the ballroom, you learned that the party Rajan is having is crawling with Klaww gang members _and_ cops-Carmelita, some spider lady named the Contessa, and Neyla. Even if Neyla's on your side, she'll have to arrest you if Carmelita and the Contessa are there, or she goes to jail with you for assisting criminals. Neyla's your friend, you don't want her behind bars any more than you want Murray to be.

Now that Sly's lowered the drawbridge, you've got access to the palace grounds. Right now, Sly's busy ransacking the guest house to find a tuxedo. Seriously, what the hell was he thinking, going in a ballroom filled with cops and not wearing a disguise? Obviously, he wants to be arrested. "Alright, I'm set." And the smashing is over.

You're waiting for Bentley to give you an assignment-and he might now, seeing as how he's looking for any excuses to get rid of you-and you're just doing some target practice at the wall. You sigh. "I'm bored." You whine.

"You're always bored." Bentley pointed out, typing away on his laptop.

"That's so true." You said. You let out a groan. You need something to do!

The door opens up, and it's…Sly? What's he doing back here? Oh, he must need to change-no, he's already wearing the penguin suit. So what's he here for? He's holding a really big white box. "Hey Cinderella, come get changed for the ball."

…Oh no.

"Bentley…?" You start.

He smirks at you. "Well, here's your assignment. Sly needs to dance with Carmelita and someone needs to dance with Rajan to keep them busy and distracted the crowd during the heist. Sly dances with you first, then you ask Neyla to dance with him to get Carmelita's attention. If she asks, you and Neyla are old friends. Rajan's sure to be impressed, and he'll ask you to dance."

"You sneaky little bastard."

That's why he wasn't giving you anything to do-he needed you free for this assignment-and knowing Sly, the dress you have to wear is big and frilly. And Bentley is purposely using your friendship with Neyla to his advantage. You groan. "Ugh, fine. Let me see the dress." Sly opens the box and-

…

"I will fucking get you for this." You growl.

**(Fast Forward)**

You come to the door of the ball (at least with these outfits on, the guards didn't attack you and merely said hello and to enjoy the party), and the man at the door opens up and lets you. You're holding onto Sly's arm-good thing too, because these heels are painful and a bit high-four inches. It's supposed to help with your "disguise".

The dress he got you looks like just Cinderella's ball gown from the Disney movie. Again, you will get him for this. It's big, poofy, and blue, and goes past your feet. At least you know how to dance from a class you had to take in school, but never before have you ever missed your skinny jeans and Converse more than you do now.

Everyone is looking at you. They must notice you're foreign and obviously not from around here. You see Neyla standing, possibly looking for a dance partner. "Neyla," You start.

She looks at you like she's never seen you before. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"It's me, Cerlie." You explain, still holding onto Sly so you don't lose your balance.

"Cerlie-Sly Cooper! You aren't here to turn yourselves in, are you? Old Ironsides would fall out of her dress." She said with a slight laugh.

You shake your head. "Actually Neyla, I need your help. Sly needs to dance with Carmelita and I need to dance with Rajan during the heist to keep them and the crowd occupied to get the Clockwerk wings out of here. In order to get to Carmelita, Sly needs to dance with me first and then with you. If Carmelita asks, we're old friends."

She nods. "Understood. Let me know if there's anything else I can do to help you…old friend." She says with a smile. You smile back. "And by the way, you look lovely, but dresses just don't suit your character."

You laugh. "And I need think shorts and a whip fit you much better." You wave goodbye to Neyla and join Sly on the dance floor. He takes your hand and keeps one on your waist and you keep yours on his shoulder. "Sly, what do I say if Carmelita asks who are you?"

He smirks. "I'll tell them I'm your husband, and the CEO of a little known but very successful company."

"…You're going to tell Carmelita-and probably Neyla-you're my what? Sly, do you have any idea how young I am?"

"I'm going to tell them you're my wife, and really, with those heels you don't look as young as you normally do, especially with your hair pinned back."

That's what the gold ring that came with the dress was for. Looking at Sly's hand, you see he has a matching one. "…Again, I'm going to get you for this."

He laughs. "Of course you will." The rest of the dance is silent between you two, and you just force yourself to smile while Sly looks at you with his usual cocky grin.

The music ends and Neyla comes to talk to you. "You were beautiful." She says. "The Belle of the Ball."

You groan. "Oh, please don't encourage him." You say. She laughs a bit. "Anyway, Neyla, can you go ahead and dance with him?" Since you talked to Neyla beforehand, it doesn't look unusual that she's coming up to talk to you after the dance. She nods and Sly takes her hand. You walk very slowly to the sidelines, away from other men to make sure you stay open for Rajan. At least now you don't have to be worried if this lord decides he wants a lady.

As you watch Sly dance with Neyla, out of the corner of your eye, you see Rajan get off from his throne and make his way over to you. "Excuse me ma'am," He starts. You give a smile. "But what is your name?"

Shit, you completely forgot a fake name…um…um… "My name is Arianna." You said with a smile. It was the first thing you could come up with. "Pleased to meet you, my lord." You said with a bow.

He returns the bow. "I saw you dancing with that fellow, and I must say, you were very graceful."

"My lord, you flatter me. That was my husband, Connor. The woman dancing with him is an old friend of mine."

He nods, but you can't help but feel as if he's disappointed. "Perhaps you and I may share a dance later, Miss Arianna."

You smile and nod. "That would be delightful. But I'm rather tired, and once Connor is done with his dance, I think we'll be heading to the guest house for the night."

He nods and you bow to each other before he heads back to his throne. Sly is just finishing up his dance with Neyla. You can walk a bit faster now and return to his side. "Thanks Neyla. And if anyone asks, Sly, your name is Connor and mine is Arianna." You managed to get that out before Carmelita came over. Pfft, skank is in a real skimpy dress.

"Neyla, your friends here are very accomplished dancers." She says, but she's looking at Sly.

You force yourself to smile. "Thank you. My name is Arianna, and this is my husband," You bit just a subtle bit of emphasis on that word. "Connor. I'm Neyla's old friend from high school." You explained.

Sly looks at Carmelita. "Pleased to meet you. Perhaps you and I may share a dance later, Miss…?"

She smiles. "Miss Fox-Carmelita Fox. And…I accept."

You rudely interrupt. "Excuse me Miss Fox, but I'm afraid I'm rather tired. I think we'll head to the guest house for the night."

She gives you a slight glare but then replaces it with a smile. "Of course. I'll see you both tomorrow night."

You nod. "Goodbye Neyla, it's always good to see you."

She smiles back. "And you as well Arianna. See you tomorrow night."

Sly leads you out of there and while on the way back to the safehouse, Sly seems to be in an especially good mood. You, however, are pissed. "Did you see that? You're married, and she was all over you!" You borderline shout.

"Actually, Cinderella, we're not married." He says with a smirk. "And I'm sorry, Cindy. I didn't think you were the jealous type."

"I am not jealous."

"Oh right, the hostility is just you."

You give a huff and turn your head.

**There's the end of the chapter! I must say, this is my favorite so far. I enjoyed it. So, without anything else to say, it's time to close this chapter.**

**Bye for now!**

**~Mimi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the new chapter of Wonderland. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I was busy with other stuff (I was playing Sims 3).**

**Your POV:**

You wince as you sit down and remove your heels. Your feet hurt…a lot. Those damn heels gave you blisters, and there are red marks on your feet. "Ow," You whine. "Bentley," You snap. "I will get you for this, I promise you that, and…ow…" You whimper. It stings, like a lot. And it's about to sting worse. You reach for the rubbing alcohol and cotton balls on the table. You wince. God fucking damn it, it stings like a bitch! Sly looks at you sympathetically. Ha, that asshole should feel guilty! If he wasn't so tall, you wouldn't have had to wear those heels.

"Sorry Cerlie." Bentley says. Wow, does he feel bad too? Holy shit! You must be unconscious.

You put a bandage on your foot. "I just hope my feet don't start bleeding tomorrow night."

There's a knock at the door. You get up, and gingerly put on your shoes. You open the door, and you find Neyla. You smile. "Hey Neyla, what are you doing here? You need help with something?"

She shakes her head. "Actually, I was thinking you and I could just hang out. After all, saw you wobbling on your heels, and I knew you wouldn't be busy." She said with a laugh.

You grin. "Was it that obvious?" She nods. "Well, tomorrow night is going to suck then." You turn to Sly, Bentley, and Murray. "Is it okay? You guys don't need me or anything?"

Bentley shakes his head. "No, not yet. We need to do a few more tasks before you come in."

You nodded. "Alright, I'll pick up some food while I'm out." You didn't change out of your dress, but as long as Rajan isn't around, being without heels shouldn't be a problem. But you are not walking in them if you don't have to. You wave goodbye to them, before closing the door behind you. However, you did take your earpiece, even if you didn't want to.

You and Neyla walk through the streets, laughing and enjoying each other's company. You look at the stands, and you buy an outfit that an Indian woman would wear; it's blue and gold, and looks kind of like a genie-outfit and there are veils for your head and face. "Beautiful." Neyla says approvingly.

"I think I'll wear it tomorrow night. Better than that stupid ball gown I had to wear."

She laughs. "Yes, I think this will suit you much better. Though you might look a bit younger."

You shrug. "Oh well. I've already secured a dance with Rajan, and Sly's done the same with Carmelita. I don't think it's going to be a problem."

"Oh, and you're not upset about it? You didn't seem too pleased with Carmelita when she was talking to Cooper."

You roll your eyes. "I just found it really appalling. He's supposed to be married, but she didn't seem to care. Harlot." You scoff.

You continue to browse through the shops, looking for some jewelry to go with your new outfit. You wish you had thought of this sooner. Then again, it would've made dancing with Sly a lot more awkward. But now you don't have to worry about it. "I feel sorry for you, Neyla. You have to put up with Queen Bitch all the time."

She smirks. "Yes, well, it must be done."

"I still don't get why she's so black-and-white. There are defiantly worse criminals in the world besides Sly, and really, he seems to be the only one she really cares about."

Neyla nods. "Old Ironsides is totally obsessed with him. You should see her office-just pictures and newspaper cutouts of him!" You and Neyla laugh as you head back to the hideout. Wow, she is obsessed! You wish you could see her office, and make fun of her.

"You're too cool Neyla." You laugh. You open the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Murray's probably hungry."

She nods. "See you then." She jumps away, and you enter the hideout.

You place the bags on the table. It's just Murray. Sly and Bentley must be out doing something else. "Hey Murray." You smile.

"Wow, you sure are happy." He said. He seems surprised.

"Yeah, that's because Sly's not here." You said with a smirk. He chuckled in response. You reached into the bag. "I picked up some fruit for dinner, and I promise, I'll get something less healthy next time I can." Murray didn't like the vegetarian stuff, but that was all you could really find.

You set the food on the table, and start looking for a knife. "Hey Cerlie," Murray calls as you start peeling. You turn to him. "I was…just wondering how you've been doing since you…you know, found out about your parents."

You go silent for a moment, and just starting slicing pieces of fruit and putting them into a bowl. How have you been doing? You've been…okay. It is a bit disturbing to know what your parents did-and the fact that Bentley's expecting you to be just like them-but…you've been dealing with it. Now all you have to do is end Clockwerk so no one else in your bloodline will have to be afraid of him. That is, if you ever have children. Maybe you'll adopt a boy or something when you're older. "I've been okay." But… "Murray, you're an orphan right?"

He nods. "Yeah."

You look at from the corner of your eye. "What happened to your parents? And…just tell me if I'm overstepping a boundary."

He shakes his head. "No, it's okay, I'm over it. My mom died when I was born, and my dad was killed in a car crash."

"Oh…do you ever miss him?"

"Yeah, sometimes. I miss him and my mom once in a while."

You give an empty smile. "Better than me. I don't miss my parents, biological and adoptive." That's a lie. You miss your parents-the ones who raised you. "It's just that…my adoptive parents aren't worth missing." You just need to keep up appearances. "And…my biological parents didn't raise me. I never knew them. I know how awful this sounds, but…I can't miss somebody I never knew, even if they are my parents." You said with a sigh.

"Aw, Cerlie…that's not awful. Stop being so mean to yourself." You laugh in response. And you feel better, like a massive weight has been taken off your shoulders. Your heart feels lighter. That was bothering you more than you realize, and you're glad to have said it.

You grin. "Thanks Murray. I feel better now." You turn, and he hugs you. You smile and hug him back. Murray and Neyla are totally your best friends.

**By the way, the decided pairing is still Sly/You. The relationship between Murray and Cerlie is supposed to be brother/sister. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy.**

**See you next weekend!**

**~Mimi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the new chapter of Wonderland. I still don't understand why this story gets more reviews than Born This Way does. **

**Your POV:**

You stand in the ballroom, dresses in the outfit you bought with Neyla earlier. The magenta skirt completely covers your heels, so you still have the same height you did last night. You blend in perfectly this time. The shirt covers your shoulders but reveals your midriff, and matches the skirt in color and detailing. The veil flows behind you and goes down to your ankles. Your gold bangles jiggle on your wrists.

You feel ridiculous.

You tap into your ear piece. "I'm in position. Where's Sly?" Great, you have to watch him dance with Bitch Queen, and wear a stupid outfit. You miss your skinny jeans and converse.

"Right here, milady."

You jump and stutter-fucking stutter-out, "Y-You need to wear a bell."

"Hmm, being in this business, that's really not a good idea."

You roll your eyes. "Whatever. There's Carmelita. You ready, Bentley?" You ask.

"Affirmative. Murray and I are in position."

"Alright, then it's showtime." You said with a smirk. You don't even have to wait. Rajan has left his thrown, and he's made his way over to you. Sly slides off to go dance with Carmelita. "My Lord, it is a pleasure and honor to see you again."

He bows. "Miss Arianna, you look lovely this evening."

You return the bow. Looking over at Sly, Carmelita doesn't look too happy to have been kept waiting. But Sly still gets her out onto the dance floor. You smile. "And you look magnificent. But my Lord, I believe you requested a dance with me this evening."

You and he join Sly and Carmelita, and Rajan is a great dancer. You're careful not to step on his feet, because then he'd be alerted to your heels which you defiantly need because Rajan is like a giant. He towers over you, even with heels on.

The music begins, and Rajan only takes a second before he starts trying to win you over. "So how are you and your husband doing? I felt that you were quite upset with him last night because of his dance with Miss Fox."

Ugh, does he have to talk about that? You really don't want to hear about what a two-timing son of a- "My husband and I are doing fine." And this douchebag does know you're married, right? Obviously not. He seems desperate to win your hand. Thank God this is almost over. Discretely looking over your shoulder, you see Murray using that saw that was made when Sly got those rubies off Rajan's elephants to get the Clockwerk Wings off.

_Good job, Murray._ You thought to yourself sincerely.

"Tell me stranger, what's your name?" You hear Carmelita asks. Jesus Christ, he's married-or he's supposed to be, at least. How dare she!

Sly only smirks. You look up again, and the wings are gone. You give Rajan a look that would make the Cheshire Cat run in fear. He stares at you like you've lost your mind. "Madame, are you alright?"

You nod. "I'm just, perfect, thanks. I feel like an angel that just got her wings."

"If you want to see lovely wings, then look at-" He turns around and you just wish you could see his face. "The wings! What happened to the Clockwerk Wings!"

Sly grabs your waist, and then you find yourself up on the balcony, safe since the guards rushed downstairs to investigate the disappearance of the wings. Carmelita's flipped. She blew her cover and she's starting to make arrests left and right. She throws the rose and calling card Sly gave her to the ground and stomps on it.

It gives you pleasure to know that she's just so happy.

Looking over, you see Rajan escaping through the window.

"We'd better get out of here, we got cops closing in." You nod, and follow him out the backdoor, throwing off your heels and ripping off your veils and skirt to reveal the pair of shorts you were wearing. You hop into the van with Murray, Bentley, and Sly. The Clockwerk wings are in the back.

"I only wish I had seen his face." You smirk victoriously. You start taking out the bobby pins and your hair falls back down to your shoulders. Finally, you can go back to wearing jeans and t-shirts again. You miss your Converse again. "And I wish I had said goodbye to Neyla. Carmelita's probably flipping her shit on her, poor woman."

If you didn't think Bentley would flip out, you would ask to make Neyla a member of the Cooper gang. It would defiantly come in handy to have someone on the insides and in league with the cops. You should hang out with Neyla more, and you feel bad for ditching the outfit you got when you went shopping with her. But you're sure she'll understand.

"So, where we going next?" You ask, running your fingers through your hair.

"We agreed on a trip to Bollywood." You raise an eyebrow.

"Bollywood? Sly, I really don't want to, and…remember what we saw? Rajan is still out there."

And highly likely to be dangerous. Rajan is a tiger, and after being forced to flee from his own party, he can't be happy. He's after everyone who ruined his reputation, and he most likely wants blood. You bite your lip. You know guys like that. Arianna was involved with one of them. They need to have total control over everything, including their women.

"Cerlie, you okay?" Murray asks.

You nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking about my sister. She got involved with a guy like Rajan-controlling." He took advantage of Arianna's vulnerable state. She started to see him right after your (adoptive) father died. He and Arianna were so close, she was completely heartbroken and emotionally wrecked when he passed away. She even kept Artenie as her last name. She could because she was already a legal adult and didn't have to change her name to Noukhayev like you did when your mother remarried. Tyler-the asshole's name-pretended like he actually cared about her and Arianna needed that support-she was desperate for it, even if she didn't reach out for it. Her pride didn't let her. She was too naïve to see he was just using her. Fortunately, she broke it off before it got too bad. "Don't worry about it."

How is she doing right now? Your mother's probably worried sick about you. She always told you how you and Arianna were her world-she'd be destroyed if anything happened to you. Her words still ring in your head. _"For a parent, there is no greater pain than losing your child." _Is that what being a mother feels like? And what about Arianna? She-she loves you. No matter how distant you were from, she did love you. After losing your father, what will she-

Arianna isn't your biological sister.

That thought just rocked you like a thunderbolt. All those years of being in the same household, having the same family name for most of them, and calling each other your sister-there's no blood between you.

That realization is disturbing.

**There's the end of the Clockwerk Wings part of the story. We move on to the next part of the story, and that big scene you've all been waiting for.**

**See you then!**

**~Mimi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the new chapter of Wonderland. W I actually started writing it on the 31****st**** on the long bus ride to school. This is part one of three of the story that includes Rajan. We should have two or three chapters of this.**

**Also, I just want to point out, updates haven't been as frequent as they usually are because I'm once again busy with school project and quizzes. I will try to update at least once a weekend.**

**Your POV:**

Sly's on recon again. After he comes back, Bentley will come up with a plan and assign the missions. Good thing too. You're itchy for action. You're bored, and you miss Neyla. And all of your friends from the real world. Well, you have to be at least still alive, since you're fully-functioning while you're here. But a Nightmare On Elm Street thought crosses your mind: if you die here, do you die in real life? It's better safe than sorry, so you better watch your step and watch what you do.

You're bored out of your mind. You let out a groan. You miss the Internet. And your PS3. _Tools of Destruction_ is just calling out to you.

You miss home. You wonder what everyone's doing without you. Arianna must be so worried if you and your parents are in the hospital. She took your father's death so hard.

God, you're going to have so much school work to make up when you wake up. And your email and DeviantART accounts are going to be so spammed up. You've got so much art waiting for you back at home. You just miss…everything. You guess it's true what they say: you never know what you have until it's gone.

"You okay?" Murray asks.

You smile. Murray makes you feel so at home. He's kinda like a little brother to you, even though he's only God knows how much older than you. But he's the only one that really makes you feel at home. "I'm okay, Murray. Just a bit homesick."

He hugs you. "C'mon and play something with me."

You grin. "Okay, Murray."

After a few rounds of Grand Theft Auto, Sly comes in through the door with his pictures. And you're seriously grossed out. "Ugh, I can't believe Rajan actually carries around half a heart with him. I don't care if it's mechanical, it's still disgusting." How could it not be? That's a HEART-that's supposed to be in somebody's chest. It reminds you of that episode of Scrubs where that guy's staples popped out when he sneezed and you could see his heart beating.

"Cerlie," Bentley gets your attention. "Neyla's outside, she's got something to show you."

You nod, and leave. Neyla's right outside. "Hey," You great. "God, how bad was Bitch Queen? She must've come close to killing somebody after what happened in the ballroom."

Neyla laughs. "You should've seen her face. And I have to warn, Sly's interested in your 'husband'."

You stay quiet for a minute. "Neyla, if almost anyone else had said that, I would've punched them in the mouth."

She chuckles. "Anyway," You wonder where she's from. She speaks with this kind of accent, but you can't tell exactly what it is. Defiantly not Russian, Irish, or Scottish. "I found some more information on your family." You feel your ears perk up-oh God, you feel like a dog! "It turns out your adoptive father's death was no accident. It was planned. Somebody set it in motion and then got your adoptive mother to fall in love with someone with the Noukhayev name. They wanted to put you on the trail of your family. I just don't know who yet. I suspect someone in the Klaww gang knows."

The mystery of your family just gets more and more mysterious, doesn't it? You need to get the Clockwerk parts and then move on to the next Klaww gang member. The Klaww gang member probably isn't Rajan. But perhaps Dimitri knew something. After all, he may be from France, but he was involved with organized crime. Rajan was on the black market, but those are pretty different fields. "Neyla, I need the names of all of the Klaww gang members."

She nodded. "Dimitri, Rajan, Arpeggio, Jean Bison, and the Contessa."

"The Contessa?" You shout. You tap into your ear piece. "Bentley, did you hear that?" He says no, he wasn't paying attention. "Neyla's just informed me the Contessa is a Klaww gang member!"

"What?" Bentley shouts.

"Neyla, why is she with Interpol?" You ask.

"I don't know, I'm working on that right now. I think she's working undercover to keep the police off Rajan's trail."

You give a smirk. "Well, we all see how well that's worked out. Neyla, I need to get back, Bentley's going to need me soon. Get in contact as soon as you get more info, alright?" She nods and before she runs off, you say, "And Neyla, be careful." She nods and then in a moment, she's gone.

You head back into the hideout. You know you and Neyla are going to be friends for a really, really long time.

**Bentley's POV:**

You weren't paying attention because you're thinking of ways to apologize to Cerlie. You owe it to her. She's not here to harm you, and neither is Neyla. You don't truly trust either of them yet, but now…it's just time to start. Cerlie is too close to Murray to hurt him or Sly or you and Neyla's too close to Cerlie to hurt her.

"Bentley," Cerlie starts as she enters the hideout. "I know what you're going to say, but…I think we should offer Neyla an invitation to the Cooper gang. She's earned it, Bentley. And having someone in Interpol on the team has proven to be useful and Neyla's proved time and time again that she's trustworthy."

You pause. "I see your point, Cerlie. I do think we should consider it."

She smiles-a real smile. The most real smile you've ever seen on her face. You didn't think Cerlie could look like that, at least not while looking at you. You guess that's your own fault.

**Your POV:**

Wow, that was a lot easier than you thought it would be. You thought it would've been like writing a persuasive essay for English class. But Bentley's not dumb; he must realize how wonderful Neyla's been. She's been a big help; not just to you, but to the team. "Sly, Murray, what do you guys think?" You ask.

Sly nods. "She's your best friend, and she's helped us out a lot."

Murray agrees. "Yeah, Neyla would be fun to have on the team."

You smile. "And she's with Interpol. We won't have to worry about having her close by."

That settled it. The next time you saw Neyla, you were going to offer her a position on the Cooper gang. Hell, she might even quit Interpol, but you wouldn't care if that made her less valuable. She's the best friend you've ever had, you want her to be there.


	13. Chapter 13

**You need to thank Artemis' Hunters. She's my most dedicated reviewer, and not just for this story but my "New Face" volumes. This chapter is for her, and as usual, she doesn't have to feel bad about not reviewing for the last couple of chapters. I want to thank all of my readers for all of the support they give me. Wonderland has over a 1,000 hits and Born This Way has over 2,000! More hits than any of my other stories!**

**I can already tell that everyone just wants to see Neyla stab everybody in the back, and nobody cares about the rest, so yeah. I'm just gonna go ahead and skip to Operation: Wet Tiger.**

**Your POV:**

You stand ready in position while Murray and Bentley move toward the temple. Murray begins work on opening the "elephant's mouth" while Bentley begins to set up shop.

You stand close to the temple Bentley's in in case he needs backup. "Alert, alert." You hear Rajan call out. There has been an assault. Put down this attack."

He's dropping bombs! This guy is pyscho!

"Cerlie," You hear Bentley yell. "I'll use the turret, you use your arrows. The bombs explode when they make contact."

You load your bow, your hands shaking a bit out of nervousness, and then fire! Damn, this guy is hostile. The explosions aren't small. You hear footsteps behind you and you turn to see a group of guards coming at you. "Fuck!" You shout. "Sly, I need backup, and I need it now!" You shout. You're heavily outnumbered, and you can't exactly use your arrows.

Fortunately, it's only a minute before Sly appears and he takes them out with his cane. You turn your attention back to the bombs, but Bentley's already finished them off. "Thanks Sly." You said, putting your bow on your back.

He smirks. "No problem. I couldn't let the bad guys hurt my princess."

"I hate you."

"Well, that's not very nice."

"Sly," Murray calls. Oh, good, he's okay. "The mouth is open. You're all clear to bring in the cherry bomb 500." Well, you have to admit-you're feeling pretty good about this plan. Sly waves goodbye and you head into the temple with Bentley. "You okay?" You ask. He nods, and then you hear an explosion. Looking outside, you see that Rajan's spice reign is ruined. It only takes a second for a tsunami to destroy everything.

You can see Rajan come out from his own temple and head to the top. You hear his voice echo, "Black clouds and thunderbolts! My spice temple…ruined! I will no longer hide while you villains destroy my hard-won empire! This place is mine! Here I am King! Come, face me, Cooper. With Clockwerk's black heart, I will show you true power! You are nothing. Come face the might of Rajan! Lord of these hills!"

"Oh, will you shut up?" You shout, hoping he can hear you.

"Boy," You hear Sly say with a slight amused laugh. "When we try to tick someone off, we really do the job."

You hear a swooping noise, and then Neyla's voice. Hm, you thought she had left. "Yes, you do seem to have quite a talent for it."

"Constable Neyla…slumming it with the thieves again?" Sly asks.

"That man is an illegal spice trader. He should be brought to justice."

"Not to mention, he's pyscho." You add. "Nice to see-well, hear you-Neyla."

"You as well, Cerlie. I trust you'll let me take Rajan if I let you and your friends take the Clockwerk part?"

"Naturally."

"Well, as long as Cooper can keep up." You're just happy that she didn't refer to him as your husband…you still can't be Carmelita likes him! He's married…kinda…anyway.

You look outside again to see Neyla and Sly avoiding the lightning strikes as they use the points on the bridge to ascend to Rajan.

"Neyla, now!" Sly shouts.

Then, you hear something that…just breaks your mind a bit. "Sorry." Then…she leaves?

"What are you doing?" Sly asks.

…Oh, God. "Bentley!" You shout as Sly is electrocuted and thrown into the water! "Oh no, Sly!" You shout.

"Cerlie!" Bentley grabs your arm before you can jump from the temple. "I know how you feel-but Murray's down there-and we need to stay here."

"But Sly-"

"Neyla just stabbed us in the back."

…No matter how much it hurts, he's right.

You can't believe it. Neyla-your best friend, the woman who revealed to you your family history, who told you about who you really are-she just betrayed you. She didn't stab you in the back. She stabbed you in the heart. And it stings.

You and Bentley stay quiet, neither of you say a word, as you listen to Murray take and deal punches to Rajan and the splashing noises from their feet. You just stand there thinking how stupid you are. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Stupid girl. You should've known, you should've known. After all, Neyla's not the first person to stab you in the back, and she won't be the last. Why are you so stupid, stupid, stupid!_

But the worst had yet to come.

"There they are, Contessa, just as I promised." That backstabbing _bitch_! "The Cooper gang and Rajan all incapacitated."

"Excellent police work, Constable Neyla." That voice belongs to a woman you don't know. That must be the Contessa-she's a Klaww gang member! "Carmelita's never been able to catch the Cooper gang-yet, you captured them in just a few short weeks." Oh, hell no.

"Well, I never…" That's Carmelita. She's here too.

"Really, Carmelita-accept your defeat gracefully."

"Actually Contessa, there's a good reason Inspector Fox never caught the Cooper gang. She's been in league with them the whole time." …What.

The Contessa should know that's the biggest load of bullshit you've ever heard. Carmelita is always the first one to try and arrest you, she's always behind destruction of property in the attempt to do so. She would never break the law.

"Liar!" Carmelita snapped. "Prove it!"

"This is a photo of Carmelita dancing with Sly on the night the Clockwerk Wings were stolen."

"But I didn't know I was dancing with Cooper!"

"You two seem very…familiar in this picture." Right. The Contessa is a member of the Klaww gang-though you don't exactly know how much Neyla's words are worth now. God, when you get your hands on her… "Men, place Inspector Fox under arrest."

"I'll get you Neyla…don't think I won't!" She took the words right out of your mouth.

**Neyla's POV:**

The Contessa speaks again. "Such a pity when the officer falls from the light."

"Yes…" You mutter. "Indeed."

You're so happy to have put Sly, Murray, and Bitch Queen behind bars. You should be.

Deep inside however…you've never felt more ashamed of yourself.

**Bentley's POV:**

You're angry. No, to say that you're angry is a complete understatement. But that can't compare to how Cerlie feels. She's just staring as they pick Sly off the ground and handcuff him, Murray, and Carmelita together. She looks…so hurt. You pat her on the back. From the look in her eyes, you can't tell if she's enraged or ready to cry.

**Yes, finally. I just realized that Born This Way is probably going to be a lot longer than Wonderland. We're already halfway done with this story! Before you know it, we'll be in Canada. **

**See you soon!**

**~Mimi**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the new chapter of Wonderland. I began writing this on the eighth, Wednesday. In this chapter, we begin to look at the Contessa a little more closely and we see Cerlie's feelings about Neyla's betrayal.**

**Your POV:**

_Bored, stoned, sittin' in your basement all alone_

'_Cause your little conversations got around, and lookie what we all found out._

_Lookie here what we found out that you have got a set of loose lips,_

_Twisting stories all because you're jealous._

_Now I know exactly what you're all about._

_So this is what you're all about?_

_Girl, you're such a backstabber!_

You watched painfully silent as the police took Sly, Murray, and Carmelita away. And it's Neyla's fault. She sold you out. She would've handed you to the police too if you had been down there. Your freedom doesn't make up for the fact that Murray and Sly are going to prison. What if they're separated? Murray…and Sly…all you feel is guilt, regret, worry, and anger is defiantly mixed in there was well.

_All I ever did was drive your broke-ass around,_

_Pick you up,_

_Take you out,_

_When your car broke down._

_(Take it and twisting, so manipulating)._

You turn to Bentley and despite your height difference, you lock eyes.

You have to work with Bentley if you want to break Sly and Murray out. Bentley's the brains, and right now he's all you've got. "Bentley," You start. "I know you don't trust me, and I know we haven't exactly been on good terms…" He nods. He knows where you're going with this. "But if we want Murray and Sly out of jail, we need to get past that distrust, and we need to work together. Truce…for now?" You ask, holding out your hand. He looks at for a few seconds, and then takes it.

"For now."

You set out in the forest, and you find the van that was hidden by massive leaves. Thank God they didn't find it, otherwise you'd really be screwed over.

Unfortunately…Murray's the only member on the team with any clue on how to drive…a stick-shift.

Fuck.

…

Getting out of the juggle wasn't easy. Bentley was the driver, and since he was so new at this, you kept getting thrown backwards and forwards, and every time the car shot forward and backward your chest and back would ram against the dashboard and your seat.

After you got back to the hideout in Paris (it felt lonely and miserable not to mention tenacious with just you and Bentley), it was a week of Bentley's data crunching before he found out Sly and Murray are in a place called Prague. They're under the Contessa, who's supposed to be a famous prison warden working with Interpol but according to Neyla she's actually a member of the Klaww gang. If so, it's hard to tell exactly who's the enemy since Neyla's probably going to expose the Contessa and then she's going to want revenge against Neyla too. But The Contessa is with the Klaww gang, the guys who stole the Clockwerk parts; you can't trust them, and Sly wouldn't have wanted you to.

Hopping back in the van, it was another long, awkward, not to mention rough drive to Prague. But you had to work fast, because the Contessa's prison is a criminal rehabilitation center; if you don't move now, Sly and Murray will be under her hypnosis and be working a nine-five job selling shoes!

…

You stand in the hideout you've secured, monitoring Bentley's position and staying in contact with him through your earpiece. "Are you ready, Bentley?" You ask.

"_Yeah. I'm over near the Contessa's house. The feathers on my sleep darts vibrate near sounds. If I hit the Contessa with them and stand on this parabolic dish, I should be able to hear what she says from a distance."_

"Alright. I'm looking at your position. Just holler if you get into any trouble."

You hear the sound that Bentley's made a shot, and then you hear from his earpiece, _"The Klaww gang is falling apart. Spice shipments have all but stopped!" _That's right! The spice makes you prone to severe anger, and more susceptible to hypnosis! _"Argh! I never would've joined if I had known it would be this easy to disrupt the plan. At least the Cooper gang is under lock and key. Their lopsided mortality flies in the face of man's inherent selfishness. Ah well. They'll see it my way soon enough. Those fools at Interpol. They keep sending me criminals, and I keep making money. How come no one ever thought of this before? Hypnotize criminals and force them to reveal where they've hid their fortune…I'm a genius! If only I had more spice to help me with the hypnosis." _

"…Damn…" You mutter, out of shock and anger. You need to watch your steps. First of all, you are not in safe territory. Second, this woman is evil, but brilliant. "Bentley, be careful."

You hear the Contessa again. _"That blasted Cooper gang! The fat one…what's his name…em…Murray, yes Murray. He'll be the first to break. I should spend a few sessions probing that feeble mind. I can only imagine the wealth that gang has accumulated over the years. That Sly Cooper…such a complex and rebellious mind. A month or two in 'the hole' should break his spirit. Let him squat there, week after week. He's seen that the guards along the wall all have motions detectors. There is no escape. Slowly, the reality of his captivity will sink in…and I'll get to work on his mind." _

"_Inconceivable!" _Bentley growled. _"She's no health care professional! That's the most heinous crime I've ever heard of. Putting inmates into hypnosis so they'll tell where they're stashed their loot. It dishonors both law enforcement and thieves at the same time!" _

"Bentley, keep your voice down, first of all. Second of all, get back to the safehouse so we can think of what to do. This woman is dangerous, Bentley. We're walking on thin black ice."

…

_I keep thinking 'bout that lil' sparkle in your eye._

_Is it a light from the angels?_

_Or your devil-demon side?_

_And what about the way you say you love me all the time?_

_Are you lifting me up to heaven_

_Just to drop me down the line?_

_There's a ring around my finger,_

_But will you change your mind?_

_And you tell me that I'm beautiful,_

_But that could be a lie._

You lay down on the couch as Bentley scans the area with his computer. You stare up at the ceiling, Neyla's betrayal still fresh in your mind. You're taking this too hard. It was over a week ago, you need to move on. But…you can't help that stinging feeling you have in your chest. You trusted Neyla. It's all because of her that you found out who you really are. But she betrayed. She took the knife, and stabbed you in the back. She gave out Murray and Sly to the cops-after all that you did for her and all she did for you-she betrayed you. Hell, you're amazed that you didn't get arrested with them. Neyla was just using you. She made you her friend, so she could get the Cooper gang in jail. Her plan only half-worked.

_Are you a heartbreaker?_

_Maybe you want for the ride._

_What if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker?_

_And everything is just a lie?_

_I won't be living here alive…_

Bentley's already coming up with plans for Sly's escape using the train system and his computer skills, but you are not in the mood to hear that incessant language that's alien to you. "Just leave me alone, Bentley." You mutter.

"Come on, Cerlie, be an adult." Bentley said from his computer.

You sit up and run your fingers through your hair, deciding that you need to cut it because it's past your shoulders and therefore way too long. You stand up. "I don't _want_ to be an adult. I want to be an angst-ridden teenager that can't confront her own inner demons and takes it out verbally on other people instead."

"Well, you're doing a great job."

"I know right, thanks."

_Temporary happiness is like waiting for the knife,_

_So I'm always watching for someone to show their darker side._

_So maybe I'll sit back and just enjoy all this for now._

_Watch it out play out,_

_See if you really stick around._

_But there's always this one question_

_That keeps me up at night:_

_Are you my greatest love,_

_Or disappointment in my life?_

You go silent, and you reach into the fridge for a soda. You anxiously tap your foot on the floor, trying to figure out what the hell you're supposed to do. Sly and Murray are stuck in prison, and it's just you and Bentley-Bentley may have the brains to get them out and your skills are decent enough, but your relationship with Bentley is more than a little complicated. Bentley doesn't trust you, and trust is the very foundation for teammate. If you want to break them both out, you need to get Bentley to trust you.

Of course, that's too difficult, and it's much easier to ignore the problem and walk around it. Avoid the situation, and just focus on getting Sly and Murray out.

It's going to be a long night. You can tell he still feels uncomfortable talking to you. He never looks you in the eye, and he'll avoid looking at you if he can. You're not blind.

For what you hoped to be the rest of the night, you just plug in your earbuds and just drown him out for a whole 15 minutes before he yanks them out of your ears. You growl, "I said leave me alone, Bentley."

"Cerlie, this isn't like you. The Cerlie I know wouldn't be sitting around moping like this."

"_What do you know about me_?" You snap. "After all this time, you don't even _trust_ me! You don't know _anything_ about me!"

The room falls silent with the truth. The tension in the air is so thick, you can cut it with a knife. You almost immediately regret your words; you don't want to take this out on Bentley. Bentley's been suffering just as much as you have. You might've been betrayed by your best friend, but his best friends are locked up in prison and are being brainwashed. But you're just so sick and tired of Bentley not trusting you. You're supposed to be friends, but-

"You don't know anything about me, either." He growls in response. He's giving you a dangerous look now. His eyes are narrowed and he wears a frown. He's either hurt, or really, really angry. You say it's the latter. It's a matter of seconds before the argument escalates. In moments, there's shouting to borderline screaming, swearing, and fingers are pointed.

"That's because, once again, you don't trust me! You never have! You still haven't gotten it in your head yet that I'm not Neyla-I'm not some cop who's trying to expose you and get you arrested."

"It's not Neyla-it's your parents!"

…

Silence again. Only this time, there's venom in the air. It sounds and feels like a bomb was dropped.

"That's what your problem is." You can't believe you didn't see it. That's why Bentley doesn't trust you. He thinks- "You think I'm a killer, don't you? You look at me, but you've never seen me, and you never will." You don't even know what to do. You just stand there, your feet glued to the floor.

He doesn't give a response.

He doesn't have to.

You throw your bow and quiver on the ground. You grab your jacket and zip it up. You open the door. "Screw you, asshole! And since I'm obviously not wanted, you can save Sly and Murray on your own!" You slam it behind you, walking out in the rain and you let it hide the tears you've been building up for the past week.

_I won't be leaving here alive…_

_I might as well lay down a knife._

**Wow. That's like the saddest chapter so far. I feel bad. Oh well, I'm updating this anyway. I love it. At the end of the story, you'll find the soundtrack in the credits.**

**See you soon!**

**~Mimi**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is for Artemis' Hunters, for the usual reasons. In this chapter, Sly's broken out of jail and…yeah. Let's see what happens from there.**

**Bentley's POV:**

Only minutes ago, Cerlie stormed out the door with an expression that's going to haunt you for a long time. It was the same one she had on her face when Neyla stabbed her in the back-hurt, betrayal, and…pain. You wish you hadn't said those things to her. Why did you say those things to her? Cerlie didn't deserve. You just got so angry…everything you had wanted to say just…came out. Only now you wish they hadn't.

You sigh, really hating yourself, and get up out the door to hack the computers so you can break Sly out.

**Sly's POV:**

You feel caged in. You need to get out of here; you don't know how much more of this you can take. You're so used to freedom, and now you're a caged bird. You will never lock anything or anyone up again after this.

You miss Bentley. You haven't even seen Murray-he's locked up somewhere else. And you miss Cerlie. You're worried about how she and Bentley are doing. They don't exactly like each other-you're not sure why. But Cerlie can't be doing well. She and Neyla were such close friends…Cerlie's too loyal to ever do anything like that.

Hm. Cerlie really is something else, isn't she? She's fierce, strong, and while she's got a bad-temper, she'd do anything for anyone she cares about. There's not a lot of girls like her out there anymore. Cerlie's the only one you know that can kick that much ass at Halo.

You're thinking about her and your friends when you hear a loud crash.

You look through the tiny window on the door to hole to see the train's crashed through the wall. Your smirk appears on your face. You won't be in there for very long.

…

You have never been so happy to see the hideout. You missed Bentley, and even more you missed Cerlie. She's a hell of a woman, and a thrill to be around. You have never missed someone's insults so-actually, you've never missed someone's insults. But Cerlie doesn't mean it. She makes threats, but you know she would never, ever do anything to hurt you, Murray, or Bentley. She's always there for you, and everything she does, she does for you-to protect you. Cerlie acts mean and unpleasant, but you've seen better than that. Cerlie's the one you missed most. You look on the couch where she usually is, but she's not there.

You check everywhere, but she's not here. You checked everywhere she could be, but she's nowhere to be found. "Bentley," You call. "Where's Cerlie?"

**Bentley's POV:**

Here comes the moment you've been dreading. Sly likes Cerlie-as in he likes her, you can tell-and the worst part, this all your fault.

You didn't mean what you said-you should've stopped thinking about her like that weeks ago. And now because of you, she's gone and Sly's going to be crushed. "Sly…Cerlie and I had a fight…I mean, a _real_ fight…and…she left. She didn't even take her bow." If she left her bow, there's no way she has intentions to come back.

"What?"

"It was my fault, Sly. I-I'm sorry, I…"

Sly shakes his head. "No Bentley, don't beat yourself up. She'll come back, I know she will. Cerlie's too stubborn and loyal to leave us like that. There's no way she'd leave for good if she knew me and Murray were still locked up."

He does have a lot of faith in her. But you honestly don't know if she's going to come back or not. You remember her exact words, but you keep quiet about what exactly she said. You feel a pang of guilt. You didn't just chase her off; you really hurt her. You can't blame her for running off like that; you did infer that she was a killer like all the members in her family were. You've been pretty insensitive to her this entire time, when she's actually hurt the least number of guards. She cares more about the safety of others than you do.

Not to mention, you didn't exactly offer your support when Neyla betrayed the Cooper gang. She was closer to Neyla than any of you. Cerlie was the one who hung out with her, who did all of the missions with her. It was Neyla who revealed the truth about her family to her, and that meant a lot to Cerlie. It meant the world to her, actually. Neyla had given her something that no one else ever could've-an identity, and even if it was one she didn't want, she knew the truth that was kept hidden from her her entire life. She knew where she came from, and all of it was because of Neyla. Now that betrayed and hurt expression she had on her face when Neyla sold out Murray and Sly to the cops and revealed her true intentions is stuck to the inside of your eyelids.

Cerlie's a strong girl. She never lets anything bother her, and she always stands as tough as nails. But when Neyla betrayed you, Cerlie's armor cracked like glass. She looked so broken and hurt, like she was about to cry. You're certain that if you hadn't been right next to her, she would've. Cerlie's feisty, but she can carry only so much weight on her shoulders.

And then there's Sly. Sly adores Cerlie. You've seen the way he looks at her. And she and Murray have been best friends since she got here. He's always happy when she's around. You didn't just hurt her; you hurt your two best friends.

…You feel like an asshole, more than you have in your entire life.

**Sly's POV:**

There is no way Cerlie would abandon you or Murray like that. You know she and Bentley weren't exactly on good terms, but she'll come back. You know she will. She's too stubborn to just give up on you guys like that. She will defiantly come back. And if she doesn't, you don't care what she says. You'll drag her back here yourself, even if she's kicking and screaming.

**(A Few Days Later)**

It's been forever, and Cerlie still isn't back yet. You keep waiting by the door, sleeping on the couch, waiting for her to come back. Every day seems to go by slower and slower. When you look at the clock to see how many hours have passed, you see it's only been minutes. When another minute clicks by, you've had enough. You are done waiting.

You leap out the door, slamming it behind you, and not even bothering to response to Bentley's questions.

The area is dangerous-did Cerlie get captured too? This place is so heavily guarded, you wouldn't be surprised. No, wait-Cerlie's not stupid enough to get arrested. And even if she was, what could they hold on her? She could say you held her hostage-it may add "kidnapping" to your record, but that's a very small price to pay to get her back. Cerlie hasn't committed any robberies with you (any thefts like you used to do after taking a Fiendish Five member); there's no way they could keep her here.

"Cerlie," You whisper. "You out here?" Nothing. You take a step forward, and you're startled to feel something under your foot and to hear a yell and a curse.

"Sly, you asshole!"

"Cerlie!" She crawls out from under the bench she was lying under and gets to her feet. "Cerlie, were you sleeping out here?" She just looks at the ground, and doesn't answer. "Cerlie, come back."

"Sly, what are you doing out here-how did you e-"

"I'll explain that later. Let's get home, it's dangerous out here."

"Sly, I'm not coming back-"

"Yes, you are. Don't even argue Cerlie, admit it: you want to come back. You're too stubborn to just quit on us."

"Sly, I don't belong there-"

"That's bull. You know, I know, Murray knows, and Bentley knows it. You belong with us more than you do anywhere else."

"Bentley doesn't-"

"Cerlie, I will drag you back there myself."

**Your POV:**

There are so many questions in your head. How did Sly escape? Does Bentley want you to come back? God, it's going to be so awkward between you and him now. But… Sly's okay. He's not brainwashed, he hasn't gone crazy, he's okay. And there's not a scratch on him. You wonder what Bentley did to get him out of there.

"Cerlie, I will drag you back there myself."

Sly's threat brings you back to reality. He wants you to come back. He's going as far as willing to face your wrath if it means getting you to come back. But…

"Sly, why do you want me to come back?"

"You're an idiot, first of all. Second of all, I want you to come back because I care about you. I don't want to lose you."

You bite your lip. What are you supposed to say to that? No? I won't come back? Well, obviously you can't say that, not after what he just said to you. All you can get out is…"Okay."

**Yes, chapter 15 is done. I'm so happy I've updated two days in a row. And it'll be three tomorrow, since finally the weekend is done, and I need to get away from school for a little bit.**

**See you tomorrow!**

**~Mimi**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the new chapter of Wonderland! I just realized (after examining the walkthroughs) that we're almost done with both stories, actually. It should only be a couple more weeks before we're done with Born This Way and Wonderland and we move on to the sequels.**

**Your POV:**

Getting back to the safehouse, you locked eyes with Bentley, who almost immediately starts yelling stuttering apologies to the point where it almost makes you giggle. Almost. You take a deep breath. "Bentley, we both said some…not very nice things. Regardless, I think we can just put the past behind us, and move on."

He nodded, still kinda shaky. Sly's just standing there with that arrogant smirk that makes you want to punch him in the face yet hug him at the same time.

Obviously, you were dropped on your head.

Your heart drops when you realize that Murray still isn't here. Bentley hasn't broken him out of jail yet. You and Sly sit down so Bentley can give you the mission briefings. Sly leans on his elbow while you put your feet up on the table.

"Okay guys, here's the deal." He starts showing you pictures of the prison, including guards and spotlights. "I've done some deep database crunching, and figured out that Murray is doing time in cell block D. Getting him out is going to be tough." He's not exaggerating. D block is filled with guards, and the windows are barred and protected by spotlights. And of course… "As you know, he's not very light on his feet. First, we need to get Murray into an isolation cell away from the other inmates."

"I can arrange that." You said with a smirk. All it takes is a little misdirection. A thrown object in a prison like that is all it takes to start a fight. That and you really want to see Murray. You want to make sure he's doing okay. Poor guy…you wonder if he's made any friends…

"Second, Sly, I'll need you to get a sample of the Contessa's encryption algorithm." Sly raises both eyebrows and doesn't even have to speak. "Don't worry, I'll explain later." He shows you a picture he took of the Contessa. "Third, you'll need to pick-pocket a few keys from the Contessa but watch out for her pack of bodyguards." That's right. The Contessa has vultures bigger than Murray for guards. Then he shows you a picture of a water tower. "And fourth, you'll have to deactivate her giant attack robot."

…What?

You and Sly exchange "what the fuck" glances and then look back at Bentley with the same expressions. "Bentley," You start. "I think you have been watching way too many sci-fi movies."

"No guys, I'm serious. The Contessa has a giant attack robot. It just _looks_ like a giant attack robot. Now, once we pull off all these jobs, we'll be ready to make a play for the big guy."

Maybe it's best to just smile and act like he's not crazy.

…

You head under the bridge, pop open the crate, and crawl through. It is disgusting, first of all. You're going to need a shower after this…and you defiantly need to get some new clothes. Fortunately, you come Murray's cell soon enough. "Murray," You call. "Hey Murray!"

He was sleeping. You hear him stir, and then starts fumbling around. "Cerlie? Cerlie, where are you?"

"Over here Murray; the back wall."

"Cerlie!" He shouts. You smile, knowing that he's okay. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you. They've been forcing me to eat meals covered in spice…and I'm feeling kinda strange. You gotta get me outta here!"

"It's good to see you too, Murray. And don't worry, we're working on it. Bentley said he found a weak spot in the isolation block; all you need to do is get into a big enough fight and the guards will throw you in there. And Sly told me this himself; he was speaking from experience." You still can't believe that idiot got himself into a fight in two days. Two days, and he was thrown into the isolation cell! Moron.

"Well, if you say so…I supposed a powerful force like 'The Murray' could take down fifty foes…if I had to."

You smirk. "Alright, fifty it is. That should be enough."

You watch Murray pick a fight with one of the inmates, and it all just goes to hell! Murray takes a couple punches, but he doesn't have too much trouble. Soon enough, there are a bunch of unconscious bodies all over the floor, and guards are coming to see where all of the blood from broken noses and knocked out teeth came from.

"Take that, you incarcerating suckas!" Murray says victoriously. Then he looks up at the guard on the ledge. "Is that anti-social enough for ya? Oh, what? You gonna throw me in solitary!" A cage is dropped on him, but Murray is not threatened. "Bring it on!"

You can't stop laughing, and you cover your mouth so you don't alert anyone to your presence.

…

You head back to the safehouse, careful to avoid getting into any trouble. You go into the fridge for something to eat, and you hear Sly whistle. "Wow, Cindy, don't you look a sight?"

You look down at your arms and clothes. Yep, you need to bathe. You're covered in dirt, and…you feel like a spider crawled in your bra. Lovely. "Yeah, I'm gonna shower."

"Mind if I join you?"

You turn every shade of red and stutter out a few threats before you leave for the bathroom and let Sly laugh by himself.

_I'm in love all right_

_With my crazy beautiful life._

_With the parties,_

_The disasters,_

_With my friends all pretty and plastered._

_Every night we're down to go out,_

_Waking up on a different couch,_

'_Til the next night,_

_On the next flight,_

_Yeah, I guess we're doin' alright._

**Yay, an actual happy chapter! Much more light-hearted than the last one. Yeah, I'll be using a bit of Ke$ha in almost all of my stories (if not all of them).**

**See you soon!**

**~Mimi**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the new chapter of Wonderland. Here, we break out Murray, and we get a lot of Sly/You. What? I like cute! **

**Your POV:**

"_Mind if I join you?"_

God, why would he even ask that question! It was completely and totally inappropriate and left you a stuttering idiot! You sounded like you had a speech impediment. It was just…just…

Argh.

**Sly's POV:**

_She's cold and she's cruel,_

_But she knows what she's doing._

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion._

_She laughs at my dreams,_

_But I dream about her laughter._

_Strange as it seems,_

_She's the one I'm after._

'_Cause she's bittersweet,_

_She knocks me off of my feet._

_And I can't help myself,_

_I don't want anyone else._

_She's a mystery,_

_She's too much for me._

_But I keep comin' back for more._

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for!_

Cerlie is really something else, isn't she? She threatens you all of the time, usually it's something like "I'll fucking skin you if you do that again" or sometimes she'll do it nonverbally, and she'll just give you that irritated face she makes when she's mad at something. But the look on her face that she had when you asked her if she could join her in the shower was just priceless!

She's not like other girls you've met before. She's got more loyalty in her pinkie finger than other girls do in their whole bodies and she's even worse tempered than Carmelita. And looking at her, she's more attractive. Better body.

**(A Day Later)**

**Your POV:**

Bentley starts with the mission briefings and shows you more pictures he took. "Thanks to your recent efforts, we are ready to attempt a Murray rescue. I call this plan, 'The Trojan Tank'." Oh, this should be fun. "Step one: we use the Contessa's keys to steal one of her tanks. I'll jump inside, while Sly, you and Cerlie will stay out of sight by crawling underneath." Yay, you get be squished next to Sly for only god knows how long. "With some luck, the guards won't notice anything out of the ordinary, and will open the prison gates for us. We casually roll in, and then blast the doors to Murray's cell block. Once inside, you'll need to improvise your way up to the guard control center, and open the doors leading to solitary confinement. Let's hope that Murray hasn't cracked under the Contessa's hypnosis."

Bentley's words send a shiver down your spine.

…

Sly's latched onto the bottom of the tank, and he's got his free arm and his tail around your waist while you hold onto him tight. You can feel his smirk against your hair. "Comfy, Cinderella?" You only roll your eyes, muttering a curse as your face turns six shades of red.

…

Getting the code into the computer, you open the door for Bentley and you and Sly follow him down. You find Murray a few minutes later, but…he's not himself. He's shaking terribly, and his eyes are wide with what looks like fear. Bentley notices too. "Hm, it looks bad. I've never seen Murray like this."

Sly nodded. "He's all…twitchy and bug-eyed."

"Cerlie, you said Murray was being forced to eat spice right?" Bentley asked.

You nodded. "Yeah, he said he was feeling 'weird'."

"Well, he's weirded out alright. I doubt he even knows we're here." You bit your lip at Bentley's words. "Clearly, we're going to have to lure him out of that cell the hard way."

"The hard way?" Sly asked.

"Why does everything always have to be so damn difficult?" You said with a sigh.

Bentley points to the machines with the "toxic" symbol on them. They're emitting some weird sound. "Those hypno-boxes are designed to heighten the effect of spice. And he's already in an agitated state. So, if we turn them all on at the same time, Murray's sure to become wildly hostile and probably break down the door."

"How do we turn on the hypno-boxes?"

"The power switches are all defended by laser barriers. When you get close, I'll hack the laser system from my terminal down here. That should give you access.

Sly nodded. "Let's do it. Anything to help out ol' Murray…he's looking really bad."

…

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout, tip me over…and I'LL SMASH UP EVERYTHING!"

Yes, it's going well.

…

"Uh…" Murray groans, rubbing his probably pounding-head. "Who? What?" He stares at you, Sly, and Bentley. You only have a relieved smile on your face. "Is this heaven?" He asks.

You only laugh as Sly replies, "Sorry pal. You're no angel."

"Just take a few deep breaths and try to center your thoughts." Bentley says.

"Okay." Murray says, taking in a deep breath.

You hear a voice from behind you and you know it's the Contessa. "What's with all the racket? My conscious mind is a wreck…I ought to…the weak-minded hippo is free! And he's got friends! Hmm. Perhaps it's time to reevaluate some life choices." You remember her regretting joining the Klaww gang, and now that her plans are falling apart even more, she probably regrets all she's done. But it's a little too late for regret.

Murray reaches for something in his pocket. "I'm serious. I managed to keep this half of the Clockwerk heart safe. It was hard to hide from the Con…the Contessa! She's getting away!"

You turn to see the back of the Contessa and that Murray's right. "Let's move!"

…

You chance the Contessa down the line, only she escapes on her blimp after she's done tossing bombs and spiders at you. Murray lets out a howl of frustration. "She's getting away!"

"Not for long she's not." You immediately growl.

"Cerlie's right. Don't worry pal, we'll find her. With the four of us back together, she doesn't stand a chance." Sly said as the four of you stared up at her blimp with you only thinking of revenge.

…

Now the ride out of town was wild! It was like you guys were at a party and had had one too many drinks. Murray had to pull over twice because he was laughing so hard. And you nearly strangled Murray by hugging him to death and you smacked Sly on the shoulder a couple of times due to his dirty comments. And while things between you and Bentley weren't great, you did patch things up and you knew that you were headed towards a better friendship.

You also took a few weeks off, just playing games, telling jokes and stories, and spending some time in the great outdoors…which became even better when you pushed Sly into the water.

You woke up the next day, and discovered Sly sleeping next to you.

**Yay, chapter 17! I'm so happy, no joke. I'm almost done with Born This Way, and we're about halfway down with Wonderland. I thought we'd finish Wonderland first, but nope, I was wrong. Oh well. I also have a ton of time to waste because the new Monster High special comes on today at one! Awesome.**

**See you soon!**

**~Mimi**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 of Wonderland! As of 02/14/12, 6:14, I'm working on four fanfics at once: Wonderland, Born This Way, My Best Friend's Sister (not up yet), and Fire (my newest Monster High fic). I'm a busy bee, I know. In this chapter, we start the beginning of the Contessa's end, and then we move on to Canada. Then we face off Jean Bison, then Clock-La, and then we're done. So, let's move along. Wonderland will probably be around 30-35 chapters. Maybe less.**

**Your POV:**

After that three-week break (which, you defiantly needed from all of the stress from what's happened recently), you get back to Prague. The Contessa, now with Interpol being aware of her corruption, is hiding on in her castle. It's a fortified Gothic nightmare that would make any other thief run in terror, but unfortunately you've got no choice. The Contessa is in possession of the Clockwerk Eyes.

Reading up on the Thievius Raccoonus, you discovered that it's got details about each other Clockwerk part. The book describes the Eyes as heart-stopping; they leave their opponent motionless, transfixed in their gaze. It doesn't take a genius (a.k.a. Bentley) to figure out what such an accomplished hypnotist could do with them. You need to get the Contessa in jail-where she belongs. Total irony that the thieves are gonna get a cop thrown in jail when the cop runs a jail. Wow. That's a total loop.

You go over the list of Klaww gang members in your head. Dimitri's in jail, Rajan is behind bars, the Contessa is next, then Jean Bison, and then Arpeggio. Not to mention, you really want to get revenge on Neyla for what she did. You're not in your "I'm-so-hurt-how-could-she-do-this" phase; no, now you're way into your angry phase-very, very, angry phase.

And Neyla's here too. She's been granted a cash allowance to hire local mercenaries to get the Contessa behind bars. You're walking into a full-scale war. It's dangerous; the Contessa's even got tanks patrolling the area. You need to make sure you don't get caught by them-you know, so you don't get blow up into little sticky pieces.

At least Murray's okay. If anything had had happened to him or Sly, Neyla would've been in real trouble.

Thinking of him, Sly's been rather…affectionate lately. He's still a total pervert, but also…kinda sweet. You wake up every day, and he's cuddling you. It's…kind of weird for you. Most guys are too scared to talk to you, let alone lay right next to you when you're sleeping. It's almost routine now; almost normal. Sly has no problems at all with talking to you-in any way, might you add.

Speak of the devil. "Cinderella," Sly's calling for you. You were looking outside, just trying to get your thoughts in order. What are you going to do when this is over? Are you going to go home? Where _is_ home now? You turn your head towards him. He smirks. "Cindy, it's time for bed. It's almost sunrise, and I won't have you sleeping on the window sill." In twilight, your new area looks even creepier than it does at night. At least then you can't see it as well. You groan and get off from the chair you were sitting n and before you can get past him, Sly grabs you by the wrist and pulls you into his arms. "Baby, c'mon, let's go to bed." You feel all of the color rush to your face, but you're too tired to argue. He pulls you to the couch you've been sharing. Only now do you figure out that Bentley and Murray are already asleep. He's been waiting until they're asleep so they don't know. Wow, he's not stupid.

He lays you down next to him and pulls a blanket over you.

…

You wake up the next day, and Sly's gone. It's Bentley that's calling for you. "Finally," He says. "I've been trying to get you up for fifteen minutes." You groan and sit up, stretching your arms and giving a yawn. You reach for the brush on the stand and comb through your knots. You realize how bad you need to bathe, because you've slept in your clothes for two nights now.

"What's up?" You start.

"Well, it's almost 2am. Time to get up."

You groan. "Stupid turtle, making me do stuff."

Bentley rolls his eyes. "Yes, I know, I'm just such a slave driver."

You go into the fridge, looking for something to get caffeine into your system. "Yes, yes, you are."

In a few minutes, you can hear Sly's voice through your earpiece. _"Guys…there's more than just the Clockwerk Eyes up here."_

Before you can ask what, your question is answered. _"Why are you doing this?"_ That's Carmelita! She sounds like she's in trouble! With Neyla being the backstabbing bitch she is, Carmelita's starting to friendlier. _"Neyla! She set me up! I'm an honest cop!"_

"_Of course you are. I've read your psychological profile. I know that you're honest." _That's the Contessa! What's she doing to Carmelita?

"_Then why are you doing this to me?"_

"_Because dear…you're honest. You see, by chasing after Sly Cooper, you learned too much about the Klaww gang and it's spice operation. It was only a matter of time before you figured out I was a secret member. So, when Neyla gave me a chance to put you into custody, I took it."_

"_Coward! You're a disgrace to Interpol. I'll make it my life's work to destroy you."_

"_Oh, I'm afraid your life-let alone you're 'life's work'-isn't going to last much longer. Once I integrate the Clockwerk Eyes into this device, your 'life's work' will be whatever I tell you."_

"_I won't be brainwashed that easily."_

"_Quite right. It won't be easy…or painless. But I will reprogram your mind and you will take the fall for me at Interpol. Now just lay back-relax-go to your happy place, and stay there…forever."_

You stand there shocked-this is so messed in so many ways. How could the Contessa actually do that to somebody-brainwash them and turn them into an empty shell. You need to do something-and fast or Carmelita's done for.

"I don't think they've seen you." Bentley said. "Take a few photos and get out of there."

"_No." _Sly said quickly. _"I've gotta help Carmelita, she's in trouble here."_

"Bentley, Sly's right. I don't like Carmelita that much, but this is just messed up. We can't just leave her there!" You argue.

Bentley gives you a look that tells you you're not helping him, but he turns back to Sly. "There's nothing you can do now. Take the recon photos and get back to the safehouse. I swear, we'll find a way to help her."

…

When Sly gets back to the safehouse, the first thing Bentley does is go over mission briefings. "The war between Neyla and the Contessa has put the castle on high alert. To get at the Clockwerk eyes, we'll need to subtly manipulate this conflict to our advantage. Here's the plan: Murray, sneak into the castle and kidnap the head of security. I wanna ask him a few questions." He shows you a picture of an elderly-looking bat with a lot of scars and goggles. "Meanwhile, Sly and I are going to be getting a little paranormal." He shows you images of the crypts they have around here. You feel it's disrespectful to the dead, but in the situation, you really don't have a choice. I'll slip into the crypts and put together a "bad mojo bomb". It should be enough to destroy the mind shuffler. Cerlie, you capture a few of the local ghosts and drop them into Neyla's headquarters. I know how eager you are to get back at her." At this, you feel an evil grin on your face. "Hopefully, the near-death experience will inspire her to purchase more mercenary firepower. We've all got our assignments. Good luck."

**Chapter 18, yes. I promise, next chapter will be longer and I'd update more (if the goddamn sign in was always being retarded *rage*) but like I said, we're almost in Canada now. Finally, we'll finish this and move on.**

**See you soon!**

**~Mimi**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the new chapter of Wonderland! Again, this story will probably be around 30 chapters; a little more, a little less, but it's clear. Then we have the epilogue, credits, and then the sequel will be up. Note: 50% of the time, there will be a sequel to my stories. **

**Your POV:**

It was that morning Bentley presented to you what was possibly the coolest gift ever-your own binocucom. "Since you are one of us," He said. "You're gonna need it." You just smiled (really smiled) and accepted it. He said you're gonna need it for your mission. It's small and purple and fits your face fine.

You get up onto the rooftop, and examine your target. It's one of those crypts they've got around here. Bentley gives you your directions._ "Alright Cerlie, there's your new objective. Sneak inside, and the smash the coffin of the evil wolf priestess."_

You raise an eyebrow. "Bentley, isn't that disrespectful? I mean, she's dead. Does she really deserve that kind of treatment?"

"_Weren't you listening? She was an EVIL wolf priestess." _Alright, fair enough. _"Once you smash the coffin, it'll free all of the ghosts trapped in there with her."_

"Alright. No idea where you're going with us, but whatever you say Bentley." Yeah, after the whole water-tower-was-really-a-giant-attack-robot thing, you've learned to never doubt Bentley.

Getting into the crypt proved to actually be rather dangerous. There were giant, dangerous swinging blades and spikes that shot out whenever you got too close. When you finally reached the room where the coffin was, guards attacked. The Contessa must've really thought of everything, not that you're surprised. Fighting them off defiantly got a little messy, and you found yourself wishing Sly and Murray were here. By the time they're all knocked out, unconscious bodies are everywhere (not to mention all of the pots and other stuff that was on display are ruined), and you're exhausted. You're gonna pass out the moment you get back to the hideout.

You proceed with Bentley's instructions, and smash the coffin. This green smoke is released and you cover your mouth with your shirt, remembering Bentley's instruction to try and not inhale anything while you're in here. The spirits, blue, translucent animals that you can't identify, fly out of the coffin and out of the crypt.

"_Nice work." _Bentley says. _"Now head outside, and I'll fill you in on phase two."_

…

You get up to higher ground-because it is not safe being on ground level when you're surrounded by guards and you're all alone-and you wait for Bentley's orders. _"I've modified the imager in your binocucom to capture ghosts."_

"Alright." You start. "So I just need to get a picture of them, and then what?"

"_Then you just open the film compartment and send them down the chimney of Neyla's headquarters."_

"Okay Bentley. I got this."

Turns out, it's actually a lot harder than you thought it would be. The ghosts are spread out all over the area, and it requires a lot of running (and once or twice, running from the vulture guards who are way too big for you to take on by yourself) and climbing. Not to mention, they keep hiding behind buildings, and you need a clean shot of them to get them into the camera.

Finally, after about an hour of running around, you have all of the ghosts on camera. You drop them down the chimney, and you stay hidden on the rooftop, watching them fly in and out of the building through the walls. You hear the door open and then you hear Neyla's voice. "So, the Contessa wants war, eh? Perhaps it's time I purchased a little air power. A few bombers should put that old chariatan in her place."

"_Nice job, Cerlie." _Bentley says. _"Now head on back to the hideout, I imagine you're exhausted."_

Looking at Neyla, you nodded. "Yeah. I am." Emotionally and physically.

_Take my hand dollface,_

_Don't be afraid._

_I only wanna decorate the walls with your brains._

_One more time!_

_For the broken-hearted,_

_Two more times!_

_For my dearly departed._

_Three-time whore!_

_Cupid's coming for you!_

_Go, go, go!_

_Karma's gonna get you!_

_I look at you, and what I see is how much I hate you when you breathe._

_Lovely slits around your neck,_

_Started in love,_

_Ended in death._

_Your pretty eyes are in a daze,_

_No expression on your face._

_No screaming, no breathing, just you pleading._

_Oh my God,_

_I think she's bleeding!_

**Yeah, chapter 19. I feel so proud of myself. Now, I need to go clean my room (because it is a total disaster area, God, it looks like my sister slept in here). Now I realize it's a short chapter (and I also realize that this is not my English class), but there is something important in this chapter; you just need to pay attention and figure out what this chapter symbolizes.**

**See you soon!**

**~Mimi**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the new chapter of Wonderland! I know it's been a little while since you last heard from me, but I have returned! I was just a little focused on finishing Born This Way and starting Born To Be Brave.**

**Your POV:**

Bentley doesn't have anything for you to do, and after everything that's happened, he told you to lay down and rest. You didn't have the energy to argue, even if you want to. You buried your face in the pillow, and you hear the door open, close, then open and close again. You look up to see Sly there, and Bentley's left for his assignment. Sly reaches over and touches your hair. "You okay?" He asks.

You shrug and sit up. "I dunno. I was just…thinking about home again. And about my sister…well, I guess she's not really my sister." You know that Arianna isn't your sister. You never…really felt like she was. You guess you're not surprised. Your cousin Lea was right. You guys were never anything alike, not even physically. Looking at your face, you have Russian features. But Arianna…Arianna's face was always just weird. She looked pretty and at all, but there was just…always something off about the way she looked. Just something about the way she moved that seemed…alien.

"Homesick, huh?"

**Sly's POV:**

You can't exactly understand how she feels. You miss your parents, but you're an only child. And Cerlie's (adoptive) family members are still alive. "A little." She shrugs. "It's actually been longer than you think since I last saw my sister. She's in college right now, so she's not home a lot except for the weekend every once in a while. I think it's been…over half a year now." She says sadly. You put your arm around her waist and pull her closer, letting her rest her head on your shoulder.

You…really like her. She's so different from all of the other girls. She's lively, angry, and she's gorgeous. She's loyal, fierce, and she's just…everything you've ever wanted in a girl. You just have to get her to say she wants you back. That's all.

The only thing holding you back…is Carmelita. You've liked her for years now-she's a big part of what makes being thief so much fun-but have you ever loved her? You're starting to debate that, more than you have in the past. You were always physically attracted to her, you know what. But with Cerlie around, you're starting to think it was all just a game.

**Your POV:**

You feel better with Sly being there for you. He always seems to be able to read your mind, no matter what. God, what's happened? You've actually become…attached. More than attached. Sure, you and Bentley started out rocky-really rocky-but now things have changed. Murray's been your best friend from the start, and you and Bentley have been patching things up. The road is being paved and the bumps are going away. But what about you and Sly? You started out hating him-well, not hating him, but you did think he was irritating-now you feel better when he's with you. There's…less weight on your chest. You don't know how to explain it.

He affectionately runs his finger through your hair and whispers, "Almost dawn, baby. Ready for bed?" You nodded, holding onto him. You look up at him, and you lock eyes.

_I'm not Snow White,_

_But I'm lost inside this forest._

_I'm not Red Riding Hood,_

_But I think the wolves have got me._

_Don't want those stilletoes,_

_I'm not (not) Cinderella._

_I don't need a knight,_

_So baby, take off all your armor._

_You be the beast,_

_And I'll be the beauty._

_Who needs true love as long as you love me truly?_

_I want it all,_

_But I want you more._

_Will you wake me up, boy, if I bite your poison apple?_

_I don't believe in fairytales,_

_But I believe in you and me._

_Take me to Wonderland._

Sly turns his head, just a little, and moves a little closer. "Sly," You start, your mouths only a few inches apart. "We should…stop…before…we…" You close your eyes.

You and Sly jump backward and break apart when you hear the door slam open. Murray and Bentley appear with General Clawfoot.

**Sly's POV:**

If that had been anyone else, you'd knock both of their blocks off with your cane.

**Your POV:**

Your heart is hammering inside your chest, it almost hurts. What-what just happened? Did you almost…you did. You and Sly almost kissed. You're freaking out. Your inner-spaz has been let out of her cage, and inside your brain, she's running around in circles screaming. You need to breath and calm down. Focus. Think. Fix your thought process. God, you can't even think straight!

_Don't try to tell me he's not my type,_

_That I don't know what I feel inside,_

_When he makes me weak with desire._

_I know that I'm supposed to make him wait,_

_Let him think I like the chase._

_But I can't stop fanning the fire._

_I know I'm meant to say no,_

_But he's irresistible,_

_Up close and personal._

_Now inescapable,_

_I can hardly breathe._

_More than just physical,_

_Deeper than spiritual._

_His ways are powerful, irresistible to me._

You stand there, all of the heat going to your face and your heart at a hundred miles an hour, watching Bentley interrogate Clawfoot. All the while, you and Sly just stare at each other.

**I bet you all hate me right now.**

**Bye. C:**

**~Mimi**


	21. Chapter 21

**So yeah, I decided I'm ending this story here and now. If I write it any longer, it'll seem repetitive and annoying and you've already found out everything that you will need to for the sequel. So hurray for last chapter, and then we move on to Life's Not A Fairytale! Booyah!**

**Your POV:**

Getting up at a bright and early 10PM, you load up on Monster and tie your hair back-it's been getting too long, you really need to have it cut soon because it'll just get in the way. All you need to do is get the Contessa behind bars (and save Carmelita and clear her name; even if you don't like her, it really is the right thing to do) and then you move on to the next Klaww gang member. You're still thinking about what's going to happen when this is over.

You join Sly and Murray at the table, Sly putting his arm around your shoulder and Murray digging into a bag of chips. Bentley gives you the mission briefings. He starts with a picture of the Contessa's estate. "It's time to wage war on the castle and in the confusion, pull off a heist I've named Operation: High Road. First, Murray will take out the spotlights on the main gate with a code provided by General Clawfoot. Then with the help of the voice modulator, I'll order Neyla's forces to attack. Sly will then paraglide then two of us to the Contessa's get-away blimp, and we'll use it to get inside her reeducation tower. Cerlie, you need to be at the tower before us. The assault on the castle will undoubtedly draw the Shadowguards off their posts, and if we free Inspector Fox, she's sure to clear out the Contessa. With the mind shuffler exposed, I'll plant the bad mojo bomb, and presto, the Clockwerk Eyes are ours. So, if the three of you are ready, we should take up our positions and get this thing started.

You nodded, getting up and getting your bow that was waiting patiently on the couch. The four of you head out the door and you make your way for the tower. You didn't ask why you were needed there; you know better than to question Bentley.

Using rope and arrows with the flagpoles and statues, it's not difficult to ascend to the tower. You perch yourself on the ledge and peer into the window. You can see the Contessa trying to brainwash Carmelita-it doesn't look like you're too late. Carmelita is still crumbling and cursing and swearing to get revenge. No, she looks like she's…a little less than okay, but still sane. "Just hold on, Carmelita…just for a little while longer…" You whisper.

"_Cerlie," _You tap into your binocucom when you hear Bentley's voice. _"Do you read me?"_

"I read you, Bentley."

"_Are you in position?"_

"I am."

"_Excellent. Just hang tight for a few more minutes, we're on our way."_

Then you hear Murray's voice and when you look over, it's now too dark to see the main gate. _"Oh yeah! The lights are down, Bentley, time to call in the cavalry! I'll see if I can find any extra fire power to help out."_

In a moment, you hear Bentley's voice yelling over the estate. The guards below you turn their heads to listen. You only smirk, until you hear footsteps behind you. You narrow your eyes and load your bow-you'll just shoot at them to scare them off, not actually kill them. But you might have to if they don't back off. You turn and lock on, but before you even have the chance to shoot, you're struck across the stomach with claws.

You stumble backwards. There's an agonizing pain in your stomach as you try to stop the bleeding. Your blood is warm and wet and you hear it dripping onto the ground. You cough and your bow hits the ground, about half a mile down. The wolf pushes you, and you stagger over the edge, letting out a scream before you hit the ground and the world goes black.

…

There's a light shining through your eyelids and it would've been blinding if your eyes were open. Everything aches, especially your head. You can't feel your limbs at first, and then pain racks your body. You groan and force your eyes open. You look at your arm. You're hooked up to tubes and wires. And you have no fur.

_No fur?_

You use your wire-free arm to run your hand through your hair-no fur, real human hair. God, what happened? You hear crying and then someone is death-hugging you. Your mother-and there's your father too. Your adoptive parents are standing right there. Are there adoptive? What happened? "Mom," You groan. "That hurts." You adjust yourself, sitting up against your pillows, but mindful of the wires. "Mom, Dad, what happened?"

"Sweetie, it was the plane crash. You've been in a coma for months." Your mother explains.

A coma? Was it really all a dream? You never did get hurt…but it felt so real. Sly felt so real. Sly! Bentley! Murray! Oh God, Carmelita! You need to get out of here, and get home, and just…just find out what the hell happened! They could've gotten hurt or killed or brainwashed! "Mom, when can I leave?"

"In a few days, baby girl." Your mother says. "The doctors need to make sure you're ready to leave."

You can't believe it. All of that. The friendship you had with Murray. And no matter how much you and Bentley used to resent each other, you still cared about him-you can't imagine life without him. And Sly-you can't believe that you're never gonna see him again. If you even saw him in the first place. You-you wish you had the chance to say goodbye. And tell Sly how you felt. But now you have to live life without them-the guys who would have done anything for you, the greatest friends you'll ever have.

Tears sting your ears and you don't hold them back.

**CHYEAH, ya'll probably HATE ME! Don't worry, this is far from the end. Just wait for the sequel, and there's still the epilogue and credits! Now, if you excuse me, I must go work on the sequel and my other stories. 3**

**Buh-bye!**

**~Mimi**


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue. Now, I'm assuming you're all beyond pissed at me for what I did, but don't worry-they'll reunite in the sequel, Life's Not A Fairytale. Though once again, you're all going to be pissed at me once that's done. I may have to hide.**

**Your POV:**

When you finally get out of the hospital, no more wires, no more tubes or shots, but you did have to leave in a wheelchair, you headed home. You spent most of the day just staring at your PS2 and your copy of Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus. It's been sitting on your nightstand. Mocking you. You're too scared to play Sly 2, 3, and 4. You want to know what happened/happens, but at the same time, you think you might be better if you never find out. You don't want to know what happened to the Contessa, the Klaww gang, or to Neyla.

The next day after you get home, you ask your parents, "Am I adopted?"

Your mom started crying, and then the whole truth came spilling out. You were adopted, your real parents were the Russian mafia, and Arianna wasn't your sister. She was adopted too. Your mother pulled your black dress and shoes out of the closet.

You're going to Arianna's funeral.

At first you thought that bastard Justin killed her-that he flew into a rage and murdered her-but then they told you about the accident. Arianna died in space. You bite your lip. Before they could turn away, you snapped at them that you knew the truth. You told them you knew they weren't your real parents. They seemed surprised at first, but then confessed. You wanted to tell your mother-erm…Abigail, your adoptive mother-that your adoptive father Frederick's death wasn't an accident, but…would she have believed you? And how did Clockwerk even get to your father? Are you…ever going to have those questions answered?

You didn't go to Arianna's funeral. You didn't want to. They don't even have her body; they're just burying a casket that's as empty as you are.

You've lost _everything_.

You're awake in bed, forever alone. All you can think about is Sly. Was it really all just a dream? No…no, it couldn't have been. You feel tears coming on again.

You've just been catching up on school work, working over break and with your teachers to get caught up, and more than once wishing Bentley was there to help you. You don't touch your video games anymore. Without Murray, it seems too wrong. You're ignoring your friends. Your cell phone is always turned off. You don't check your email anymore.

They may have stayed by your side, but compared to Sly, Bentley, and Murray…they'd toss you in front of a killer to save their own asses.

You can't even sleep anymore. You're too used to having Sly close, to having his arms wrapped around you. The pain gets worse every day. You miss him so much…losing Sly shouldn't even hurt this much. He's just a video game character-

And yet, he's all you ever think about. You cuddle your pillow and pretend it's him. You just wish you had the chance to kiss him, tell him how much you cared about him, or at least had said goodbye. Now you wonder if he even thinks about you-if any of that ever happened at all. You bite your lip, fight the tears, and then give up, crying yourself to sleep again, longing for his warm embrace.

_Damn, damn, damn._

_What'd I do to have you_

_Near, near, near._

_I wish you were here._

**Sly's POV:**

_I was at the top, now it's like I'm in the basement._

_Number one spot, now you found your own replacement._

_No, I swear I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby._

_Now you ain't around,_

_Baby, I can't think._

_I should've put it down,_

_Should've got that ring._

'_Cause I can still feel it in the air,_

_See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair._

_My lover,_

_My life._

_My baby,_

_My wife._

_You left me,_

_I'm tight,_

'_Cause I know that it just ain't right._

You can't believe it. You hear Cerlie's scream, and when you ran to investigate, all you and Bentley was her blood. That was it. Her blood; there wasn't a body or anything. You don't know what happened to her, other than the fact that she was injured. Even after you put the Contessa behind bars, you took a couple of weeks to try and find out what happened to her. But you found nothing. Cerlie's disappeared off of the face of the earth.

You didn't even get to kiss her.


	23. Credits

**I bring you the end of Wonderland! This story is done! Now stick around for the sequel, Life's Not A Fairytale. It'll be up shortly! Here are the credits, soundtrack, disclaimer, and information on inspiration (if anyone cares). There are also scrapped ideas and special thanks!**

**01: Wonderland- Natalia Kills**

**02: Cinderella- Tata Young**

**03: Backstabber- Ke$ha**

**04: Heartbreaker- P!nk**

**05: Crazy Beautiful Life- Ke$ha**

**06: Happy Violentine's Day- Blood On The Dance Floor**

**07: I Wish You Were Here- Avril Lavigne**

**08: Just A Dream- Nelly**

**My inspiration comes from Sly 2: Band of Thieves (which I was so happy to beat, no joke), and my inspiration for Cerlie comes from the artist Kerli and from one of my earlier roleplay characters that I don't play as anymore. **

**My main thoughts? Why can't the themesong for this story be as perfect for it as Lucy was for Born This Way? Lucy was legit PERFECT in every way! It tied together all of the characters! Heartbreaker doesn't do the same for Wonderland. Oh well, this nightmare is over.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN SLY COOPER, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT CERLIE, RAPHAEL, PATRICK, MICHAEL, AND ARIANNA. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MUSIC, AND MOST OF THE PLOT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS CLOCKWERK, CLOCK-LA, NEYLA, ALL THE KLAWW GANG MEMBERS, GRIZZLE FACE, ETC, ETC, ETC.**


End file.
